


Knight takes Rook, King takes Queen

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Heat Denial, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Sandalphon Being an Asshole (Good Omens), This might be the most tags I've ever had for a single fic, Voyeurism, emotional torture, reverse au, they're in love, unwanted sexual advancements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A reverse Au in which Gabriel is Satan instead of Lucifer. Aziraphale follows him to Hell, if for nothing more than that he loves him.They spend many lovely millennium together as King of Hell and his precious Omega consort. And then one day Gabriel asks something very special of Aziraphale: Will he carry the Antichrist?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 143





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherbet_steve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/gifts).



> Wow oh boy.  
> Y'all ever write something and then like accidentally murder yourself?  
> Cause I feel like that happened here.  
> I hope you all enjoy <3 <3

Hell was pretty much what Aziraphale expected it to be. It was dark, hot, smelly, and filled with other fallen angels, each harboring resentment and pain. It was pretty much what he had imagined when he decided to follow them all down here. Well, when he had followed one particular one down there. But that particular one was rather busy running everything, so Aziraphale was left alone, and slightly regretting his decision.

He slightly regretted it even more a few days later when his heat kicked in. It was why he had followed Gabriel there in the first place. They hadn’t bonded in heaven but Gabriel had always been the one that Aziraphale went to during his time of _need_. And really, he just hadn’t wanted to spend the time looking for someone else to help. He didn’t want anyone else to help.

But now he was in Hell surrounded by other demons with very few places to go and hide until it was all over. As soon as he felt it start to kick in, he made his way to the other side of the large boiling pit of sulfur where Gabriel had set up a sort of temporary, private encampment until they got things properly put together down there. Really, Aziraphale shouldn’t have left that spot in the first place. But he did get ever so bored just sitting there, waiting for Gabriel to come back.

So he had gone for a bit of a walk to stretch his legs and chat with those demons he could still tolerate. But he had sort of lost track of time down there, and his heat snuck up on him rather quickly.

He knew the other demons could tell. Even the betas were casting glances at him as he scurried on his way back to the camp. But despite the desire clear in their eyes, everyone _knew_ that he was with Gabriel. That he belonged to Gabriel, mark or not. And he trusted that knowledge to get him home safely.

Only a figure moved to block his path, just as he was a few feet away from this side of the pool. Aziraphale blinked and looked up from dirty feet to dirty face. Sandalphon had never been a particularly nice angel, and he was turning into the epitome of a demon. Gabriel appreciated such dedication to the job, but Aziraphale just hated him.

“Hello, Sandalphon,” Aziraphale greeted. Just because they were demons didn't mean they had to be rude. 

“Aziraphale,” Sandalphon greeted back, his smile twisting as his nose sniffed the air. “What a lovely scent you’re wearing.”

Aziraphale shuffled back a few steps but Sandalphon matched him, keeping himself much too close. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around himself and looked down. “Please step aside,” he said.

“Why would I do that?” Sandalphon asked. “When there’s such a lovely view right here.”

He reached out and ran a hand down Aziraphale’s arm, a motion that made Aziraphale’s body shiver. Aziraphale looked up at Sandalphon with a fire in his eyes. He knew he could never take Sandalphon on himself, he wouldn’t last even a minute. But he wasn’t going to just back down and let Sandalphon intimidate him, no he was not. He _belonged_ to someone (sort of) and he was only going to be with him.

“You may not have noticed,” Aziraphale said, fighting the shake in his voice. “But I’m with Gabriel. So I suggest you leave me alone.”

“Is that so?” Sandalphon asked, eyes gazing over Aziraphale’s body. “Cause, uh, I don’t see a mark.”

Aziraphale frowned, because that was true. Gabriel hadn’t marked him, but Aziraphale wanted him to. He was actually going to ask him about it this heat, if he had kept track of when it was. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Aziraphale said, certain, with a shake of his head. “He’ll be very upset if you touch me. So I suggest that you don’t.”

Sandalphon just smirked as a crowd gathered. A few hungry looking demons even stepped closer, as if Sandalphon’s courage gave them the hope of their own shot at Aziraphale. But they didn’t have a chance because Aziraphale wouldn’t let them. Rather, he would try to not let them. It was just one of him and all of them.

“I suggest,” Sandalphon said, hand moving lower down Aziraphale’s arm, “that you stop suggesting things.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth but it was not his voice that spoke next.

“And I suggest you take your hands off my omega,” the voice said, a deep growl accompanying it. The presence of Gabriel moving through the crowd struck terror into Sandalphon’s eyes. But the deep, rumbling sensation of his voice traveled right down between Aziraphale’s legs, making his knees a little weak. His alpha was here.

Aziraphale smiled a little ha-ha smile at Sandalphon as the hand dropped away. Gabriel came to a stop just behind Aziraphale, his tall, wide, warm body hovering over him protectively. Gabriel could take on every demon in that area and more and be perfectly fine. And everyone knew it. Aziraphale was under his protection, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I was just warming him up for you,” Sandalphon said.

Aziraphale took one step back, pressing himself against Gabriel. He tilted his head back and looked up at him with an innocent expression that said ‘go do your thing’. Gabriel made a little smile and then they both looked back at Sandalphon, who seemed to understand the full scope of his mistake.

He foolishly tried to run. But Gabriel wasn’t known as the strongest demon in Hell for nothing. Aziraphale, who didn’t approve of violence of course, turned away, twiddling his thumbs and listening to the fight behind him. It didn’t last long, because no one came close to matching _his_ alpha. He only turned back around when he heard the splash of sulfur and the pitiful little screech of someone who did not know his place.

Gabriel returned to the crowd, large, leathery wings spread out behind him, a dark shade of purple that bled with even darker spots. He had his claws out, too, already shining with a win and just itching to be given another one. “This one is mine,” he announced with another growl that had Aziraphale nearly keening. “And anyone who even thinks about trying anything will find themselves much worse off.”

The demons look among themselves, wondering with fear what could be worse than what they had just witnessed. But Aziraphale couldn’t tear his eyes off Gabriel, off the way his robe had ripped a bit, revealing a patch of his broad chest. Aziraphale was practically dripping, clenching his thighs together to keep himself from making a mess all over the floor.

Gabriel glared at the demons around them and then stalked over to Aziraphale, body tense. “No one,” he continued, placing a sharp finger under Aziraphale’s chin and tilting his head up until they were looking into each other’s eyes, “touches him but me.”

“Show them,” Aziraphale whimpered, without any hesitation. Mainly because if he didn’t get some right then and there he felt like he might actually die. “Prove I’m yours.” Were it not for the point of Gabriel’s claw so close to his neck, Aziraphale might have rushed forward and just climbed Gabriel like a tree. “Mark me.”

Gabriel let out a purely animal grunt. He surged forward, claws making quick, delicate work of Aziraphale’s robes. They fell away as Gabriel positioned himself behind Aziraphale. Aziraphale shivered, on display for all to see. Let them look, he thought. Let them look and see what they could never have. 

“Mine,” Gabriel growled in his ear. One arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s chest, claws digging gently into skin, not enough to draw blood, but just to leave a mark. His other hand spread Aziraphale’s legs open, palm cupping over his groin, thankfully keeping the claws out of the way of anything sensitive.

And sensitive he was. Aziraphale moaned and rubbed himself against Gabriel’s hand. The folds of fat moved around, spreading open from how slick they were. He got them opened around the joint of Gabriel’s thumb and let out a whimper as he finally felt contact on his recently neglected clit.

“Yours,” Aziraphale whispered. 

“Tell them,” Gabriel ordered, his voice low and grumbling. And Aziraphale could feel that grumble in Gabriel’s chest, vibrating against his back. He nearly came then and there. 

“I’m yours,” Aziraphale announced, his voice weak but as loud as he could muster. “I’m his. He’s my alpha and I’m his omega.”

Gabriel grunted in approval and removed his hand. Aziraphale whimpered but he would not suffer for long. That hand, still wet with Aziraphale's need, grabbed his thigh, hoisting it into the air, spreading Aziraphale even wider. 

Aziraphale was already so slick and excited that he knew Gabriel would slide right in. But oh it was always a tug. Gabriel was properly built, a thick, heavy cock that matched his power and might. At first, back when they were angels, Aziraphale had been afraid of it. They had spent his first few heats together with just Gabriel’s hand involved. But oh, Aziraphale couldn’t deny the desire that pricked at his skin every time he thought about it. And it never hurt, Gabriel made sure of that. He could feel it alright, the tight stretch of his walls as Gabriel filled him so completely no one would come close. It was intoxicating.

Gabriel rested the head of his cock at Aziraphale’s entrance, hands grabbing at the fat of Aziraphale’s body, head craned down and lips pressed to the side of his neck. “Mine,” he repeated. And Aziraphale didn’t have time to respond.

There was the joint effort of Gabriel’s cock-head pushing past the ring of muscles in Aziraphale as his teeth bit down hard over the skin of his neck. Aziraphale cried out in ecstasy. The stretch was more than anything he remembered, and he wondered slightly if maybe Gabriel had _grown_ since the fall. They hadn’t really had time to do anything like this since, and Aziraphale wouldn’t be surprised if he had changed down there as well. 

There was a pressure against him, like a taunt string being pulled on all sides. And Aziraphale was certain that were this anyone other than his Alpha fucking him it would probably hurt. But it just felt. It was just a sensation, neither good nor bad. The good all came from the way Gabriel’s dick dragged against his walls, the way the head pushed over Aziraphale’s g-spot with every thrust. And the bad did not exist.

Gabriel growled as he thrust into Aziraphale. His teeth never left Aziraphale’s neck, biting and sucking to make sure the mark would stay, to make sure everyone knew, properly, just who Aziraphale belonged to. 

Aziraphale let out a little yelp of surprise as Gabriel adjusted his hold, pulling up on the one leg until the other was also off the ground, holding Aziraphale up and close with a power so mighty that it left everyone in awe. 

And in awe they all were. Aziraphale finally mustered the energy to look out at the crowd, that had since doubled in size. They watched as Gabriel claimed him. They watched, knowing that none of them would get to experience that. Aziraphale was riding a high and he chased it all the way up, letting his head fall to the side so Gabriel’s progress on the mark was more visible. At another time he may feel embarrassed to have been so naked and open before all of them. But in the moment it was the most alluring aspect. Let them have a good show.

Finally satisfied with the mark, Gabriel released Aziraphale’s neck, the bruise already well under way. It was a little sore, but the adrenaline coursing through Aziraphale’s body blocked any knowledge of that. Gabriel moved the hand from Aziraphale's chest down to his hip, using the strength of his arm to pull and push Aziraphale harder as he fucked him. And Aziraphale knew that even if he had the strength left in him to move, he wouldn’t. When Gabriel had him, especially like this, he did all the work and all Aziraphale had to do was lay back and enjoy it.

“No one,” Gabriel whispered in Aziraphale’s ear. “Gets to touch you.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed with a huff of air. He was dangerously close, and wasn’t even aware of what he was saying. “Only you, my alpha.”

Gabriel grunted and increased the intensity of his thrusts. Aziraphale moaned out with each one, his voice echoing in the air around them until he came with a high-pitched whine that would ring in each watching demon’s ears for at least a century. And with the way he clamped and shivered against Gabriel he wasn’t too long to follow. He spilled out into Aziraphale, filling him so wonderfully in that way he did that left Aziraphale feeling weak and satisfied. 

Gabriel continued to rock into him, softer now, as they came down. He breathed hard against Aziraphale’s skin, nose nudging against the mark. Aziraphale sighed, body relaxing into Gabriel’s hold. As the high of desire fell away, the soreness of muscles returned. He feared having to stand up and walk after that.

Luckily, his alpha knew how to take care of him. Gabriel didn’t put Aziraphale down, but rather lifted him up, gathering him in his arms. With a tremendous flap of wings he carried Aziraphale away from the crowd and back to their camp, where he laid him down on a warm, flat rock and draped a warm batch of fur over him.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, a warmth to his voice and eyes that only Aziraphale got to witness. He sat next to Aziraphale and ran a clawless hand through his hair. “I should have come to you sooner.”

“You came,” Aziraphale told him, voice raspy with effort. “That’s what matters.”

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. “From now on,” he said, fingers delicately tracing over the mark on Aziraphale’s neck, “I’ll take better care of you.”

Aziraphale sighed and smiled, his eyes growing heavy as sleep called to him. Gabriel had always taken very good care of him in the past. But he knew that Gabriel’s words were true, and as he slept, waiting for his next wave, he knew Gabriel would make good on his promise.

-

The only real problem with Gabriel being the big, bad king of hell was that he was always busy. Sure, he was always available to Aziraphale when he was going through a heat, but those weren’t the only times that Aziraphale wanted to be with him.

For a while, Aziraphale just pouted about it. Whenever Gabriel had to cut their time short, or said he couldn’t stop working, Aziraphale would just throw out the bottom lip and muster up a few tears. To which Gabriel would always gently grab his chin and kiss that lip before apologizing and heading off to work.

Aziraphale could work too, if he wanted to. And sometimes he did, going up to Earth for a little bit of fun. But he mainly only went up to Earth to see all the new human things that were going on, taking books and records back down with him. Gabriel indulged in every one of Aziraphale’s whims, building him a library and a music room and keeping a fully stocked kitchen of all the different foods he loved. He really did spoil him.

But most of the time Aziraphale chose not to work, spending his time with his new goodies. He loved to read the hours away, listening to new compositions and snacking on delightful treats. But there was one extra scrumptious treat that he often missed out on.

Gabriel had a proper throne befitting a proper king. He didn’t really sit on it and listen to people talk, as often anything they had to say was usually stupid. But he had one all the same and he kept it clean and tidy and shining in a brilliant gold with vibrant red cushioning. He mostly used it when he had meetings with his dukes, having them kneel before him as they talked. Aziraphale loved to watch those meetings, enjoyed the way Gabriel could command a room with such force and power. 

But right now Gabriel wasn’t in his throne room. He was in the office adjacent to it, doing whatever work it was he did. (Aziraphale really didn’t care to find out the details, all he wanted to know was if Gabriel had all the power. And he certainly did). The door was cracked open, but Aziraphale couldn't see Gabriel’s desk from where he stood. He _could_ go in there and bother Gabriel until he fucked him right, but he didn’t necessarily want to get in trouble.

Not yet, anyway.

What Aziraphale did instead was tip-toe up to the throne, eyes wandering over the magnificence of it. He bit his lip and removed his clothes, slowly, making sure not to ruffle the fabric too much, lest he alert Gabriel to his presence too early.

Aziraphale folded his clothes up properly and lay them on a pile next to the throne (just because he was a demon didn’t mean he couldn’t be clean and tidy). He licked his lips, imagining Gabriel sitting there on that throne. Naked of course. Long, hard cock waiting for someone to just come over and sit down on it. (Aziraphale had checked and his suspicion that Gabriel grew with the fall was confirmed).

Biting his lip harder to keep his voice quiet, Aziraphale placed his soft, round bottom on the cushion, imagining the feel of Gabriel’s lap. He spread his legs, sliding down a bit as he hooked his knees over the arms of the throne, opening himself wide like Gabriel would do for him. He sucked on two fingers as he thought about Gabriel holding him open like that, the feel of his long, muscular fingers digging into Aziraphale’s thighs.

Aziraphale bit back a moan and slid the two fingers inside himself easily. He dragged them in and out, a nice sensation but nothing compared to the tight stretch of Gabriel. He flicked his thumb over his clit and leaned his head back on what should be Gabriel’s shoulder as he played with a nipple with his free hand. Only then did he let out a delicious moan, one sure to rouse his alpha from whatever work that certainly wasn’t more important than Aziraphale.

A few seconds later the door to the office opened wide and Aziraphale licked his lips, staring at Gabriel with a slightly open mouth as he fingered himself. “Hi.”

Gabriel stood there and watched him for a moment. And Aziraphale felt like he ought to put on a very good show, lifting his hips more and deepening his own thrusts, adding a third finger. He moaned again, for Gabriel’s delight, but the soft frown on his face suggested he was anything but delighted.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear,” he said. It was the voice he used around others, not Aziraphale. It was his strong, commanding voice. And even though Aziraphale felt like maybe he should be worried or scared, all it did was turn him on more. “When I said no one gets to touch you,” Gabriel made his way over, steps long and purposeful, “that included you.”

Aziraphale shivered, his hands slowing but not stopping. He looked up into Gabriel’s eyes and the promise of a good time that lay behind them. 

Gabriel held his hand out and Aziraphale dutifully stopped playing with himself, placing his hand in Gabriel’s. Gabriel studied the hand then tsked, shaking his head. “Clean yourself up.”

Aziraphale nodded and pulled his hand back, eagerly licking it clean. While he did that, Gabriel reached behind his back and pulled out a length of rope. Aziraphale studied it with interest as Gabriel inspected its strength.

“Stand up,” Gabriel ordered, and after accidentally kicking his ankle into one of the arms Aziraphale did as he was told. “Now, tell me what gave you the right to touch yourself, hm? On my throne no less.”

Aziraphale licked his lips and tried to think of something good. But there was no good excuse and it didn’t seem like Gabriel was actually all that interested in hearing one. He was playing a game. And Aziraphale always liked to play games, especially if he could win.

“Nothing,” he said. “Alpha,” he added, because he knew how much being reminded of his status excited Gabriel. 

And there was a bit of a waver in Gabriel’s face as he said it. He smiled a bit and reached out, hand hand caressing the side of Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and the warmth of his skin. “Turn around and get on your knees.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and gulped. “Yes, alpha,” he said, doing exactly as he was instructed.

Aziraphale bit his lip, breathing hard already as Gabriel worked the rope. First he tied Aziraphale’s ankles together, his thighs clamped shut around his aching vagina. Then Gabriel kept the rope taught, bringing it up and tying Aziraphale’s hands together behind his back so he couldn’t stand or really even move much. 

“Does it hurt?” Gabriel asked, his soft voice that Aziraphale was used to calming him a bit. 

Aziraphale shook his head. Then remembered the mood of the game. “No, my alpha. Thank you.”

Gabriel grunted in approval and smoothed down Aziraphale’s hair in a gentle pet. Aziraphale could feel his mouth go dry as Gabriel walked around him, sitting himself down in his throne. But all thoughts of a fun time stopped when Gabriel waved his hand and manifested a stack of papers he was working on.

Aziraphale pouted.

“You didn’t think I was going to reward such terrible behavior?” Gabriel asked. His voice wasn’t soft, but it wasn’t dark and commanding. It was somewhere in between. Playful.

Aziraphale just increased his pout. If he wasn’t going to be getting sex, then he could just go back to his books. 

Gabriel hummed, head tilting as he looked down at Aziraphale. “I suppose you are rather spoiled, are you?” he said. He sighed heavily, reaching down and undoing his zipper. “Very well. You can keep me warm until I’m done working and then I’ll reconsider.”

Aziraphale’s eyes grew as Gabriel pulled out his cock, already hard and full. He smiled. He knew his little show had gotten Gabriel’s attention, and now he knew he had gotten Gabriel’s _full_ attention. Gabriel had no intention of leaving Aziraphale high and dry.

Aziraphale shuffled forward and settled himself between Gabriel’s legs, a slight pain in his shoulders at the tension on his arms. But he ignored it, dipping his head down and taking Gabriel into his mouth. There was always a lovely little ache in his jaw the day after he gave Gabriel a blowjob. And as he stretched wide to take the dick all the way to the back of his throat, he knew he would tomorrow as well. 

Gabriel sat thick and heavy against Aziraphale’s tongue. He thought at first that he might get bored just sitting there like that, but he didn’t. It took all of his conscious energy to not just start working the shaft, getting him in even more ‘trouble’.

Aziraphale didn’t know how much time passed as he knelt there and tired not to bob on Gabriel’s cock. But eventually the shuffling of paper stopped above him, and Gabriel’s hand came to a gentle rest on Aziraphale’s head.

That was all the notice he needed. Immediately Aziraphale took a swallow, moaning around Gabriel’s cock before pulling back and sucking on the tip. Gabriel settled back in the throne, letting Aziraphale work him for a while. But not nearly enough time had passed before he was placing his hands on Aziraphale’s face and pulling him back.

“Get up here,” he said.

The knots around Aziraphale’s ankles fell away and he hopped to his feet eagerly. Gabriel put his large, strong hands on Aziraphale's waist and helped steady him as he climbed onto his lap. Aziraphale’s hands were still bound, so he couldn’t reach down and shove Gabriel inside. He had to settle for rocking back and forth, getting the head to rub against his clit. 

“I might have to keep you like this forever,” Gabriel mused. “Make sure you aren’t spoiling yourself of what is mine.”

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale breathed out, grinding his hips down hard. 

“I have half a mind to just let you suffer,” Gabriel said. “What kind of a lesson would this be if I just gave you everything you wanted when you were being bad, hm?”

Aziraphale pouted again and Gabriel laughed, the softness of his eyes returning to him. “You know I wouldn’t,” he said. And to prove it he wrapped an arm around Aziraphale and lifted him up a bit, reaching down to guide himself in.

Aziraphale let out a moan of delight as he sank down on Gabriel’s dick, that full stretch so wonderful and tight. And the way Aziraphale’s legs squished against the arms of the throne was delightful as well. He was here, riding Gabriel on his seat of power. The throne was a testament to all Gabriel had achieved and all he was yet capable of achieving. And for as attractive and attentive Gabriel was, it was his power that really drew Aziraphale to him like a moth to flame.

And if Aziraphale closed his eyes and pictured it, all his dreams were coming true. Ever since that first heat shared down here he had practically dreamed of having an audience again. Not because he particularly enjoyed being on display, but because he loved knowing that everyone wanted him but he belonged to the best of the best, the creme of the crop. His alpha.

The door from the main hall to the throne room opened and Aziraphale didn’t even care who was there. He leaned forward, head pressed to Gabriel’s chest and just kept up his bounce, maybe even increasing his speed a little.

“Sorry to interrupt,” a voice said, cutting through the space. Aziraphale vaguely recognized it as Michael. “But we have a problem you’re going to want to take a look at.”

Aziraphale frowned, fingers tightening on the rope in his hands. The problem with being so powerful: Everyone needed you at all times. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Gabriel announced. The door to the hall creaked closed.

Aziraphale lifted his head and looked deep into Gabriel’s warm eyes. “You will?” he asked.

Gabriel adjusted his grip on Aziraphale’s hips and worked him up and down in a lovely fashion. “I will,” he said. “I have to take care of my omega first.”

Aziraphale smiled and leaned back down to kiss him. And a minute was all he needed when he was so thoroughly wrapped up in Gabriel’s presence.

-

Aziraphale had been doing a lot of thinking lately. His mind raced around in circles. He knew about the Great Plan. After all, nearly everyone did. Work was already being done up on Earth to make sure things would be ready for the dark prince. A satanic order of chattering nuns had been formed to make sure the process went smoothly. All that was really left to do was actually get the Antichrist there. But to do that you kind of _needed_ an Antichrist.

And they didn’t have one.

And really, the disappointment was Aziraphale’s own fault. He had just sort of _assumed_ that Gabriel was going to ask him to carry the child for him. It made sense, after all. Aziraphale was his omega. That was...kind of his job.

But no angel or demon had ever actually gotten pregnant before. And Aziraphale wondered why they even had such secondary genders like the humans if the point of them wasn’t to be used. So he spent the last few months leading up to the event pouting and miserable. It didn’t help that his heat was practically perfectly timed with when the Antichrist should be conceived anyway.

Gabriel had kept very good track of Aziraphale’s heats, and knew practically down to the hour when they would start. One was approaching soon, and Aziraphale sat in their bed, arms crossed, waiting for Gabriel to show up. He could distract himself by reading, but all his mind could focus on was how he wasn’t special or trusted enough to carry Gabriel’s child. 

He didn’t _mean_ to scowl at Gabriel when he entered the room, but he did nonetheless. And Gabriel noticed, stopping dead in his tracks with the door half-open. 

“What?” he asked.

Aziraphale blinked and forced his face to a neutral expression. “Nothing,” he said, a bitterness in his tone that he couldn’t mask.

Gabriel closed the door and carefully removed his jacket, studying Aziraphale’s posture. “You seem mad,” he said.

“I’m not.”

“Well good.” Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and started taking off his shoes. “Because I have something very important to discuss with you and I’d rather you were in a good mood to start.”

Aziraphale let his arms drop, curiosity overtaking his anger. He crawled to the foot of the bed and knelt down next to Gabriel. “What is it?”

Gabriel finished with his shoes and looked over at him, eyes sparkling a bit. “I’ve chosen you for a very important task,” he announced.

“Oh?” Aziraphale wanted to let himself hope, but Gabriel probably just wanted him to go deliver the baby to the Earth agent in charge of getting him to the nuns.

Gabriel twisted, one hand coming up to gently caress Aziraphale’s cheek. “You and I are going to make a child, Aziraphale,” Gabriel whispered, making Aziraphale’s knees go weak. “And one day that child is going to rule the world.” He pulled Aziraphale closer, his voice getting deeper and softer. “And then you and I will be free of this place. Free to do anything we want.”

Aziraphale let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding with a shake in his soul. Gabriel _wanted_ him to have his child. Just as much as Aziraphale wanted to have it.

“Is that even something we can do?” Aziraphale asked, worried for the answer.

There was a soft growl in the back of Gabriel’s throat, a kind of growl that seemed to kick-start Aziraphale’s heat as if his body was wired up to Gabriel’s voice. “We can do whatever I say we can,” Gabriel assured him.

And then Gabriel’s hands were on his body, pushing at Aziraphale until he was lying back on the bed, completely wrapped up in the kiss Gabriel pressed to his lips. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and his legs around his waist. He decided there were simply too many clothes standing between him and what he wanted so he furiously tore at Gabriel’s shirt in the back, ripping it apart as best he could. Gabriel laughed into the kiss and then pulled away, removing the shreds of his shirt.

Aziraphale huffed and reached up for Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel grabbed his wrists, slowing his movements with a smile. “Easy now,” he said. “I’d still like to have some clothes available after this.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but complied, undoing Gabriel’s pants with ease. He didn’t care about his own clothes so when Gabriel got up to properly remove his pants Aziraphale just tore out of them, settling down against the pillows with his legs spread open, waiting and eager.

He could feel himself dripping excitement onto the sheets below him, and his excitement only grew as Gabriel crawled over him, looming down with desire in his eyes. Aziraphale loved those eyes. He loved nothing more than to be desired, and knowing he was desired by the most powerful alpha in not just Hell but everywhere made him quiver with delight.

Gabriel just hovered over him, breath hot on his face. He was slowly stroking himself, only about halfway to his full might. Aziraphale longed to reach down and touch himself as well, to get some relief as he waited. But only Gabriel was allowed to touch him, he knew.

“I’m going to put a baby in you,” Gabriel whispered. 

Aziraphale’s whole body came alight with sensation. He was sure he must be programmed to respond to Gabriel’s every word. 

Gabriel continued to whisper as he lowered himself down, thick, heavy cock dripping with precum already at the prospect. “I’m going to fill you up,” he said, and Aziraphale lifted his hips, eager to get him inside already. “And you’re going to look so beautiful for me.”

One hand held Gabriel at Aziraphale’s entrance. The other rested gently against Aziraphale’s lower stomach. And Aziraphale could feel something moving around in him. And that explained _a lot_.

“Are you ready?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale nodded. He had a new-found emptiness in him that he simply needed to fill before he exploded. Gabriel kissed Aziraphale, soft and slow, as he slid his way inside. It was a tight fit, but Aziraphale just moaned as Gabriel stretched him, rubbing just right against his walls. Heat or not, Aziraphale figured he could live with Gabriel’s dick inside him and be perfectly content. 

And for a moment, Gabriel’s dick was just inside him. Still and unmoving as he stared at Aziraphale with intensity. 

Aziraphale whined, trying to rock his hips up, chasing that pleasure he knew Gabriel, and only Gabriel, could give him. “Gabriel,” he huffed, urging him to continue.

“I know,” Gabriel said. “I know. I just want to remember this moment.” He kissed Aziraphale’s forehead and were he not in heat Aziraphale may have appreciated it. “I may have marked you but this...this is when we become true mates.”

The words only accentuated Aziraphale’s need and he whined again, bouncing against the mattress to get more friction. And Gabriel was never one to let him suffer.

Gabriel shifted back a bit, just so he could grab Aziraphale’s legs and lift them up and over, folding Aziraphale nearly in half as he pressed into him. Aziraphale’s ankles rested against Gabriel’s shoulders, an angle so deep that he could hardly breath as Gabriel thrust into him.

“You’re going to be so beautiful pregnant, Aziraphale,” Gabriel whispered. He kissed his cheek. “You’re going to be so full and lovely.”

Aziraphale moaned and leaned his head back, presenting Gabriel’s mark to him. And Gabriel bent down to nuzzle at it, his nose running over the skin. “My omega,” he whispered, voice laden with adoration.

Aziraphale’s mind may have been miles away in blissed-out land but he was still available enough to respond with, “My alpha,’” in equal tone.

And that made Gabriel growl, biting gently over his mark. It had not dulled a single bit since he first made it, but there was something so wonderfully territorial about making sure it never would.

Aziraphale liked to have sex outside of his heats because in them he could never last long. The point of a heat was to get off and get pregnant. And he much preferred being able to enjoy the moments, to kiss and tease and fuck all night long. But here they were, only a few minutes in and he was already squeezing his legs together as much as he could, tightening himself on Gabriel to increase his own pleasure as well as getting him off.

They came together, a timing they had perfected over the years. Aziraphale locked his ankles around Gabriel’s neck, keeping him close as his filled him up in the way he promised. They had done this countless times, but knowing for certain that this time it would lead to something more made Aziraphale moan extra loud.

They stayed like that together for a while, just the gentle rocking of Gabriel into Aziraphale in a way that stimulated without hurting. Aziraphale swore he could feel something taking place and he had a big grin on his face when Gabriel finally pulled away, rolling to the side.

Aziraphale shifted and snuggled up to him, resting on his back with his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I think we made a baby,” he announced. 

Gabriel smiled at him and wrapped his arm around him, hand splayed out over Aziraphale’s stomach. He rubbed soft circles over it. “I think we did too,” he agreed.

Aziraphale looked up at him, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “I’m glad I’m yours,” he whispered. 

Gabriel reached over with his other hand and ran the backs of his fingers over Aziraphale’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

Aziraphale smiled, gave a contented sigh, and settled against his alpha as he covered them with a blanket. He may have toyed with the idea of following after Gabriel at first, but he knew the truth now. It was better to be queen consort to the king of hell than some lowly angel who end up on the losing side. For not even all of heaven could compare to Aziraphale's Gabriel.


	2. A perfect Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys 👀👀👀 THERE"S MORE👀👀👀

Aziraphale let out a soft, delicate moan, arching his back into Gabriel’s touch. He was sitting in Gabriel’s lap on their bed, his favorite place to sit, and he couldn’t be more content at that moment. Gabriel’s hands worked over his back, strong fingers digging into his muscles, working out the kinks and knots that had formed there. 

And Aziraphale let his appreciation known, by rocking himself back and forth on Gabriel’s dick, dragging the girth of him against Aziraphale’s wall. Every touch of Gabriel’s fingers matched with the roll of Aziraphale’s hip and nothing could be more perfect.

Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?” he whispered, breath hot against Aziraphale’s ear.

“Ohhh, just perfect,” Aziraphale moaned. “Thank you, my alpha.”

Gabriel chuckled softly. He shifted forward, pulling Aziraphale closer, halting the rock of his hips. One of Gabriel’s hands held tight to Aziraphale’s thigh, the other slid up and splayed out over the gentle swell of Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“Soon, my omega,” Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to the mark on Aziraphale’s neck. “Soon we shall rule the world. And you can have everything your heart desires.”

Aziraphale sighed and leaned back, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, turning so he could look up at him. He started rolling his hips again, dragging himself against Gabriel’s cock. “Everything my heart could ever desire is right here.”

Gabriel gave him a knowing smile. “So you’re saying that you’re okay never reading another book?” He kissed Aziraphale. “Or listening to another record?’ He nuzzled their noses together. “Eat another meal?” He pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, blushing slightly. “I’m not saying I _don’t_ want those. Just that I want you more.”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Aziraphale again. Then he sat up straighter, leaning Aziraphale forward so he could get back to his massage. He held Aziraphale’s sides, his thumbs running just under his lovely love-handles. It was a swift, shallow thrust up, and then a long, deep drag down. 

Aziraphale could feel the muscles relaxing under Gabriel’s expert touches. Gabriel knew Aziraphale’s body more than anyone knew anything, and he proved it daily. (Despite there being a lot of other prep-work to do, Gabriel insisted that his number one duty was keeping Aziraphale comfortable, ensuring that their child would be safe and healthy. Aziraphale may have taken some advantage of that).

Aziraphale’s hips seemed to react to the way that Gabriel’s thumbs moved. He started moving with them, burrowing down in a deep thrust as Gabriel’s fingers worked up, and then pulling himself off in a long drag as they worked down. A massage both inside and out. And Aziraphale moaned with each movement, with each rock, with each rub. Gabriel took such good care of him he couldn’t even believe his own luck. 

There were still some times he regretted following Gabriel, some moments when he was alone and he missed heaven and the light and the fresh air. But he knew that if he stayed, he would have missed Gabriel more than anything. He would never find another alpha that could take as good care of him, and he knew it.

-

A few months later had Aziraphale lying on a very comfortable bed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, clenching and un-clenching his hands. Gabriel knelt on the ground next to him and brushed the sweat-soaked curls off his forehead. His other hand grabbed Aziraphale’s, squeezing it tight, and letting Aziraphale dig his fingernails into Gabriel’s skin.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Gabriel whispered to him. “I won’t let it hurt.”

Aziraphale shook his head, clenching his eyes tight so he wouldn’t cry. It wasn’t the physical pain he was afraid of. 

It all went rather smoothly, and in a few minutes the room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying. _Their_ baby crying. Aziraphale’s heart sank as the sound grew further away. A tear managed to slip out and Gabriel’s thumb gently wiped it away. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered before placing a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “It’s over now.”

And Aziraphale nodded, more tears falling because he was right. It _was_ over now.

“What’s wrong, my omega?” Gabriel asked. “You did such a wonderful job.”

Aziraphale peeled his eyes open, the warmth and love of Gabriel’s voice calming him. He leaned into Gabriel’s touch as he wiped away the tears. “It’s nothing,” he whispered. Nothing that he, or anyone, could fix, that is. 

Gabriel leaned closer, seemingly ready to argue, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the presence of another demon walking up to them. They were holding a small bundle of red cloth. Gabriel took it from them and then ordered them out of the room.

Aziraphale tried to see what was in the cloth but Gabriel kept it held close, climbing into the bed next to him. He helped Aziraphale sit up, until he was leaning against Gabriel, head on his shoulder. Then Gabriel carefully handed him the bundle.

Aziraphale took it gingerly, finding it was small and light. And when he finally had a hold of it, he could see the little face that was peeking out of cloth. A face that looked a little bit like him, and a little bit like Gabriel. Aziraphale gasped.

“But-but I thought he had to go right away?” He wanted to look up at Gabriel for answers, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the baby in his arms.

“We have some time,” Gabriel informed him. “And a child’s first sight should always be his parents.”

Aziraphale sniffled and tried not to cry again. It really was a sweet gesture. “But we won’t get to be his parents,” he said softly. “Someone else is going to get to raise him. We...we won’t see him for… _years_.”

The baby in question opened his eyes then, wide and round, trying to take in all the new sights. He cried, overwhelmed with all the new sensations. Aziraphale shushed him, bouncing him slightly in his arms and whispering words of comfort. It took all of his energy not to cry with his son. 

“Perhaps we could delay it,” Aziraphale suggested, looking up at Gabriel. “Just a bit? A year or two?”

Gabriel’s eyes were full of warmth, but a frown on his face. “I’m afraid we can’t,” he whispered. 

And Aziraphale knew that. It was ridiculous for him to even think they could. But this was their child. They deserved the chance to get to know him. He’ll be practically all grown up next time they see him. “Will he even remember us?”

“How could he possibly forget?” 

Aziraphale nodded and curled down, kissing his son on the head. “I already miss him so much.”

“I know,” Gabriel said. “But he’s going to do something amazing.” Gabriel hooked a finger under Aziraphale’s chin and turned his head to face him. “One day soon he’s going to start the war to end all wars. A war that we will win. And when we rule the world,” Gabriel smiled and lowered his voice, “we can have as many as you want.”

Aziraphale blinked at him, then looked back down at their son. Eleven years wasn’t _that_ long, he figured. And besides, when they were finally reunited again, it would be in a much better world, one where they could do anything, and they could be a proper family. And this little baby in his arms would make and excellent big brother. 

“As many as I want?” Aziraphale asked, to be sure.

He felt Gabriel chuckle. “As many as you want,” he confirmed. 

The door creaked open, and another demon stepped in, come to take their son away so he could fulfill his destiny. Aziraphale took a deep, shaky breath, and held their child close, giving him a hug that would last a decade. Then he passed the baby back to Gabriel, looking away and trying to keep it together again. 

Gabriel kissed the top of their baby’s head, then whispered, “Do me proud,” before handing the child over to the waiting demon. 

As soon as they were alone again, Aziraphale turned back around and curled into Gabriel’s side. He buried his face in Gabriel’s chest and cried. Gabriel held him, rubbing his back, pressing a kiss to his head. He didn’t need to say anything, just be there. And he had made good on his promise to always be there when Aziraphale needed him.

-

Aziraphale had done a lot of research while he was pregnant. Yes, being a demon meant he didn’t necessarily have to abide by all the same problems that humans did. (Aziraphale absolutely refused to be adverse to any food). But one thing he thought he would never have to worry about was that feeling of being un-sexy that he learned some humans had before and after giving birth. Aziraphale knew how attractive he was. At least, he knew how attractive he was to Gabriel, and really, that was all that mattered. 

But maybe it was just the fact that Aziraphale hadn’t even got to keep his child. Or it was that, now that the Antichrist was born, Gabriel was busy with war preparations, leaving Aziraphale to his own devices once again. Whatever the reason, Aziraphale wasn’t feeling particularly in the mood those days. He didn’t even have the first heat he was supposed to post-birth. 

Gabriel had come to him, ready and willing to spend a few days with him, despite the work load that was piling up. But Aziraphale had never felt a single wave. Gabriel stayed with him, just to be sure, but when nothing happened, he returned to work, disappointment clear on his face.

Aziraphale spent the next few days in bed, lamenting. He could have just lied, could have actually had sex with Gabriel anyway. He had taken that time away from his important duties and Aziraphale couldn’t even do anything for him. He was broken. Aziraphale had lost his child and now he was a defective omega. 

But he was still an omega., broken or not. And it was his job to take care of his alpha, especially if Aziraphale himself couldn’t do it. So he decided to outsource his job.

“You want us to do what?” one of the succubi asked. Aziraphale had gathered a whole group of them, whichever ones weren’t busy with a job on Earth. 

“Take care of him,” Aziraphale repeated. “Seduce him, you know. Make him feel good.” Because I can’t, he added to himself.

The demons looked around at each other with wicked grins. Any one of them would give their left arm (or someone’s left arm, anyway) to be with Gabriel. Any demon would. They all recognized his power and power was the most important thing in Hell. But despite Aziraphale’s assurance that he didn’t mind Gabriel with someone else (it was his right as an alpha after all), Gabriel had never been with anyone else. No matter how hard they tried. And here was Aziraphale practically giving them the opportunity.

Aziraphale had a delicate line to walk. He wanted to be there, to watch. To make sure they were doing his job right for him. But he didn’t want Gabriel to know he had practically set him up. How would it look if an omega had to organize sex because he couldn’t do it himself? No no, he had to stay hidden. 

Aziraphale set the succubi loose in Gabriel’s office, hiding out in the throne room himself, watching the scene through the walls. Gabriel was at his desk, reading over a stack of papers. He glanced up when the others entered, but he said nothing, ignoring them to work. He didn’t believe in speaking first. 

Words weren’t even needed. The succubi got right to work. There were five of them in total, and Aziraphale could practically see the temptation at work, the mingling of the minds. But Gabriel was unfazed by their actions, ignoring them completely. Aziraphale frowned. He knew Gabriel could be stubborn, but surely he was at least a little interested. 

Two of the succubi wound around the back of his chair, their hands wandering down his chest, smoothing over the folds of his jacket, leaning over and whispering tempting thoughts in his ears. 

Two others knelt next to him, one on each side, quite bravely grabbing his arms. Gabriel gave a little exasperated sigh, casting a brief glance at the wall Aziraphale was hiding behind. Gabriel smiled briefly, sitting back, his papers abandoned on his desk. Aziraphale flushed as the succubi rubbed over Gabriel. Had he seen him? Had he known he was there?

Gabriel let out a soft grunt and Aziraphale was happy, because his alpha deserved to find his release. But he frowned, because that was supposed to be him in there that was making Gabriel feel good. 

The fifth succubus slid under the desk, coming up on the other side, hands splayed out on Gabriel’s thighs. The two of them made eye contact. With a smile the succubus moved their hands up, undoing Gabriel’s trousers and fishing out his dick. Aziraphale noticed it wasn’t even close to being hard. Aziraphale could do so much better.

Only he wasn’t doing better so he had to let someone else do it for him. 

Hard or not, Gabriel was properly big, and the succubi examined it with lust in their eyes. Each one wanted a go, Aziraphale could tell. But only the one kneeling by Gabriel’s feet got the chance. 

They stroked the bottom of it, eyes growing as it did. Then they opened their mouth, taking the tip in and sucking over the head. Aziraphale huffed. They probably couldn’t even fit all of Gabriel in there. And they were supposed to be the best at this. But they weren’t. They were bad. And they were all over _his_ alpha.

Aziraphale burst into the room screaming, “Get your hands off him!”

The succubi did not. The ones massaging Gabriel’s body looked at him, but the one currently working his dick didn’t even take notice that Aziraphale had arrived. Aziraphale frowned. He knew he wasn’t a strong or opposing force, but he still had hoped he could get someone to listen to him.

Gabriel let out a deep growl and the succubi scattered away, the one by his feet even hiding under the desk. Aziraphale smiled, because he didn’t need them to listen to him as long as Gabriel would. Gabriel had more power and strength than anyone, and Aziraphale was more than lucky to belong to all of that. 

And then Gabriel was looking at him expectantly. And Aziraphale felt a little embarrassed. He really had no right to break up Gabriel’s fun, especially since he was the one that had orchestrated it. He gulped. “They were doing it wrong,” he offered.

Gabriel’s head tilted and he settled down in his chair, turning so he was facing Aziraphale. His dick was fully hard now, and it hung there, waiting, thick and heavy and Aziraphale nearly drooled. “So show them the proper way, then,” Gabriel said. 

There was a spark of electricity that traveled down Aziraphale’s spine, making him shiver. He nodded and moved forward, settling on his knees before him. Gabriel grabbed his chin with one hand, holding it strong, keeping him looking up into his eyes. A silent conversation told Aziraphale that he didn’t have to do this. It also told Gabriel that Aziraphale wanted to. 

Gabriel released Aziraphale’s chin and he was on him in an instant. He grabbed Gabriel’s dick and studied it. He ran one hand over the tip, clearing away the mess the succubus had made. Said succubus was watching him, jealousy plain in their eyes. Aziraphale purposefully looked away; he didn’t need to waste his time with lesser beings who couldn't even suck dick properly.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sliding his lips around Gabriel’s cock. And he kept sliding, keeping as tight a pressure as he could, until he felt his nose press against Gabriel’s groin, the head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat. Aziraphale fought the urge to breath, but the desire to swallow was a lot harder to fight. Not that Gabriel seemed to mind. 

With a deep moan, Gabriel wrapped his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair, nails gently scraping across his scalp. Aziraphale kept him down as deep as he could until his eyes started to water. Then he pushed just a little bit farther, his nose squishing against Gabriel, before he finally surfaced. 

Aziraphale gulped for air, more to relax his throat muscles than anything. But he couldn’t take a break. He kept his hands working over Gabriel’s dick, noting with a dizzy mind how his hand couldn’t even close properly around it. He spread his own saliva up and down, coating his hands and Gabriel’s cock with it. 

As soon as Aziraphale was ready to go back down, Gabriel’s fingers flexed, tugging and leading him back to his dick. Aziraphale managed a quick glance and a smile before he was taking Gabriel in again. Only this time he didn’t stay down. He bobbed, keeping his tongue against the underside, sliding under Gabriel’s length. He kept his lips pursed tight, a nice suction around Gabriel with which to take his pleasure on. 

And take his pleasure he did.

Gabriel moved his hand from Aziraphale’s head, placing both of them on the sides of his face. Aziraphale let Gabriel control the pace, moving Aziraphale how fast or deep he saw fit. And Aziraphale didn’t mind one bit. Truth be told he appreciated when Gabriel took control. He didn’t always like to think about having to do the work. Sometimes he just liked to lay back and enjoy whatever Gabriel gave him.

But this particular moment of giving was cut off all too short in Aziraphale’s opinion. Gabriel pulled Aziraphale’s head away and then let go, making a motion for Aziraphale to stand up. Aziraphale pouted but did as he was instructed. 

“Why don’t you show them,” Gabriel suggested, “What the only person who can please me looks like?”

Aziraphale nodded and reached for the buttons of his vest. He hesitated briefly, remembering something he had seen once in some of his...other research topics. He felt a little silly, doing it with an audience greater than one, but Aziraphale had some making up to do. 

While he slipped open his buttons, Aziraphale swayed his hips back and forth, trying to create a seductive twist of his body. He was sure he wasn’t doing it quite right, but Gabriel was smiling softly at him, sitting back in his chair comfy as could be, eyes filled with a primal hunger. 

Aziraphale slipped off his vest, and kept the roll of his hips up as he removed his shirt. He could feel his face turn bright red as the others watched him. But as long as Gabriel was pleased, that was all that mattered. 

He didn’t have time to fold his clothes, so Aziraphale let them drop to the floor in a small pile. He had to stop his moving to get his pants off, but he did add a bit of a shimmy as he pushed them down and kicked them off. He checked in with Gabriel, to make sure he wanted Aziraphale to show off _everything_. 

Gabriel nodded, so Aziraphale hooked his fingers under the hem of his panties and slid them off, a little ashamed and how dry he was. But Gabriel didn’t seem to mind. He sat forward, holding his hands out. Aziraphale stepped into them and Gabriel grabbed his waist, squeezing him and looking up at him like he was the world.

“Throne room,” Gabriel growled to the succubi. “Now.”

They raced away without a moment’s hesitation. Gabriel stood up and grabbed Aziraphale’s chin, running a thumb over it. Aziraphale’s mouth fell open, as if eager for Gabriel’s dick again. Which he kind of was. He could take Gabriel in his mouth all day every day and never tire of it. But he got the feeling Gabriel wanted something more, now that they had started. 

Gabriel reached down with his other hand, two fingers easing their way between the outer labia. He made a soft hum sound. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale whispered. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Gabriel’s gaze was intense. “Nothing I can’t fix.”

Gabriel bent over and lifted Aziraphale up over his shoulder, making him yelp a bit in surprise. Gabriel carried him out to the throne room, Aziraphale’s ass on display for the succubi. He blushed harder, hiding his face in his hands as Gabriel took his time walking up to the throne. 

“Kneel,” Gabriel ordered. Aziraphale heard the succubi shuffling, getting down as they were told. The rumble in Gabriel’s voice, vibrating through his chest, made Aziraphale shiver, that shock through his spine again. 

Gabriel placed Aziraphale back down on the ground and Aziraphale’s legs shook, nearly holding him up. He felt a little bit of slick forming but nothing compared to how it should be. Gabriel walked around him, circling him like a predator circling prey. There was another shock through Aziraphale’s spine, radiating out through the rest of his nerves as Gabriel looked him up and down. 

“How could anyone compare?” Gabriel asked. He stopped behind Aziraphale, looking out at the group of failures. He scoffed. “Not a chance.”

Aziraphale felt his heart swell with pride. Gabriel’s deep voice was reverberating off every inch of Aziraphale’s skin, starting a fire within him that he had been missing recently. His knees felt weak as his heat came to him. He wondered if he would have two in short succession, or if he would have a new schedule now. Either way, he could feel himself growing wetter by the second, his mind swimming with possibility. 

“Spread your legs,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale bit back a whimper, fighting the need to lay down. He stepped out, opening his legs. He heard Gabriel sit down in the throne and Aziraphale ached to sit with him. Aziraphale looked back at him over his shoulder, waiting for more instructions. 

Gabriel tilted his head, eyes roaming over Aziraphale’s body. “Play with yourself,” he said. 

Aziraphale went to reach down but hesitated. “No one’s allowed to touch me but you,” he whispered. 

Gabriel gave him a proud little smile. “Come here then.”

Aziraphale nodded and backed up until his legs were pressed against the chair, nearly straddling Gabriel’s legs. Aziraphale had not been told to sit down, so he curled his hands into fists and used all his energy to keep himself upright. 

Gabriel shifted forward in the throne, his breath hot against Aziraphale’s back. Gabriel’s hand slid under Aziraphale, fingers tracing the outline of his vagina. Aziraphale moaned, the very touch of Gabriel on his skin more than enough to excite him. He hadn’t felt this way in much too long a time.

“There we are,” Gabriel whispered, kissing Aziraphale’s back as his fingers pulled Aziraphale apart. Aziraphale was properly wet now, and Gabriel spread the slick around, pressing two fingers to Aziraphale’s clit.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale moaned. Gabriel responded with a gentle squeeze and roll, a warmth spreading in Aziraphale’s stomach. He watched as the succubi squirmed where they knelt, desire and jealousy radiating off every inch of their being. It was a jealousy they would have to live with, as Gabriel was Aziraphale’s alpha, not theirs.

The two fingers left Aziraphale’s clit, circling down to his entrance, teasing at his hole with a gentle press. Overcome by desire, Aziraphale lowered himself, forcing the fingers inside him. There was a sharp sting on his ass as Gabriel spanked him, and he immediately stood back up straight. He wasn’t sure he was going to last. 

Gabriel tsked at him. “I don’t recall telling you to move.”

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said, his voice shaking with his legs. Gabriel spanked him again but the sting just excited him more. “I’m sorry, Alpha,” he corrected himself.

Gabriel’s fingers left him and Aziraphale did whimper. Gabriel’s hands smoothed down over Aziraphale’s thighs, feeling the quiver beneath them. He gripped them tight and pulled, Aziraphale landing on his lap with a squeak. He could feel Gabriel’s dick pressing against his back, but Gabriel made no notion that he was going to move any of that. 

Gabriel positioned Aziraphale so that his feet were on the cushion next to Gabriel’s thighs, his knees bent and his vagina open and presented to the room. Then Gabriel’s hands were sliding down the inside of Aziraphale’s thighs. His thumbs pulled Aziraphale open wider, a gentle stretch. Aziraphale leaned his head back, resting it on Gabriel’s chest as he moaned.

Gabriel let his thumbs flex, pushing and pulling at Aziraphale in a regular tempo. Aziraphale bit his lip, longing to feel those thumbs slip inside him. Longing to feel something else slip inside him. But Gabriel didn’t seem likely to indulge him, and Aziraphale feared the punishment he would get were he to indulge himself. 

“Gather closer,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale blushed as the succubi shuffled closer on their knees, forming a half circle around the front of the throne, watching Gabriel work Aziraphale open.

“I hope you all are paying very close attention,” Gabriel said. He slid two fingers inside Aziraphale, finally, making him moan in delight, his whole body alight with sensation. “Because if you want to do your job well, you’re going to have to learn from the best.”

Aziraphale smiled, doing his best to not roll his hips. He was here for Gabriel, to make him feel good. He couldn’t go around chasing his own pleasure so eagerly. He was rewarded when Gabriel slipped a third finger in. Gabriel moved his fingers open, stretching Aziraphale until he was ready for Gabriel’s dick. Normally, in a heat, Aziraphale could take him no problem. But it had been a while, and Gabriel wanted to be sure. He was awfully considerate like that. 

“I’m ready for you,” Aziraphale whispered. Although he was sure that with how close everyone else was they could still hear him.

“I’ll decide when you’re ready,” Gabriel said. His body rumbled against Aziraphale with a low growl. 

Aziraphale shivered, not sure he would last another second. And he didn’t. The part of him that was wired to Gabriel’s voice set off, making him clench around Gabriel’s fingers as pleasure overwhelmed him, spilling himself out over Gabriel’s hand with a whimper. 

He feared retribution for coming not only early but without Gabriel’s permission. Gabriel, however, just hummed in approval and rubbed him through it, a wet spot forming on Aziraphale’s back as Gabriel’s dick leaked precum onto him. 

“Now,” Gabriel said, “You’re ready.”

Aziraphale whined as Gabriel’s fingers left him, leaving him open and wet and still needy despite having come. But it didn’t matter how many times he came. He would never be satisfied until he had made Gabriel reach orgasm as well. That was his job, and he’d be damned (again) if he didn’t do his job.

Aziraphale had no energy left in his body, and all he could do was let Gabriel manipulate him. Gabriel had no trouble lifting Aziraphale’s body, pulling him back so he could line himself up. Aziraphale nodded and let out a moan, all he could manage to do given his position. 

Gabriel toyed with him a bit, his head pressing against Aziraphale’s entrance, the outer bits wrapping around it just so, not quite at the tight ring of muscles that Aziraphale longed for him to breach. 

Aziraphale blinked his eyes open, wanting to see how the succubi were reacting. They were watching a scene play out that they would never get to experience, no matter how desperately they wanted to. And, as if waiting for Aziraphale to open his eyes, Gabriel pulled down on his hips, Aziraphale eagerly and easily accepting him inside. 

A second burst of energy flowed through Aziraphale’s body at the feeling of Gabriel in him. He filled him so wonderfully. It didn’t seem to matter how often they did it. Gabriel always felt like just the right size to stretch Aziraphale comfortably, his dick sliding purposefully against his walls. 

Aziraphale moaned and started bouncing himself on Gabriel, reaching behind him, using Gabriel’s body as leverage. He moaned with each thrust, Gabriel dragging so wonderfully deep inside him, a constant, hard pressure against Aziraphale’s g-spot. His whole body was buzzing with pleasure. 

“You see?” Gabriel said. “Even after all of that, he’s still doing everything he can for me.” Aziraphale flushed, but Gabriel’s words only spurred him on. “He’s the perfect omega,” Gabriel continued. 

Aziraphale was dangerously close again. Gabriel thought he was perfect. _His_ perfect alpha thought he was good enough for him. And the only one good enough for him. Not even the small crowd of demons literally made for this would ever come close. 

Aziraphale whined and rocked himself harder. He couldn't come again, not until Gabriel was ready, but he could feel that heat in his stomach, his muscles clenching and un-clenching, trying to keep himself composed. 

Gabriel leaned his head down, breath tickling against Aziraphale’s ear. “Come for me, my omega,” he whispered.

And Aziraphale did. He tightened around Gabriel’s dick, more juices of pleasure coating it. Gabriel grunted and tightened his hold on Aziraphale’s hips, pushing himself in as deep as he could, burying himself in Aziraphale until his own hips were stuttering, spilling into Aziraphale with a release so built up, it made Aziraphale a little dizzy with the amount that came out from him. 

Aziraphale relaxed against Gabriel’s body, shivering with over simulation as Gabriel rocked into him softly, spreading himself in and around Aziraphale.

Gabriel let out a deep, warning growl. Aziraphale peeled his eyes open. One of the succubi had bravely inched closer, mouth open, tongue wet and needy. But they stopped with Gabriel’s voice. “Leave us.”

The succubi gave Aziraphale their best jealous looks and then did as they were instructed. 

Gabriel pulled himself out of Aziraphale and turned him so he was sitting sideways on Gabriel’s lap. He held Aziraphale close and kissed his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Aziraphale smiled and leaned into to his touch. “There is nothing and no one I could love more than you.” And Aziraphale knew that, defective or not, Gabriel would always love him. Would always want him. And he would count his lucky stars every night for it.


	3. Mistakes Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about it  
> and technically  
> If the baby swap went according to plan  
> Adam would be named Warlock. This is a weird thing to imagine but here we are 😂

It had been a few good years, if not a little lonely. Sure, Aziraphale was loved by most demons these days. (He hadn’t always been, but being the queen came with some perks). And being loved meant he could show up wherever he wanted and always find someone willing to entertain him for a while. But the one person he wanted more than anyone to entertain him was busy. 

They were twelve months away. Everyone was tense. The atmosphere in Hell was like a hot, heavy blanket that had been set on fire. It was a little too intense, and Aziraphale figured it had been a while since he’s been to Earth anyway.

Aziraphale went to tell Gabriel where he was off too. Well, he technically went to ask permission, since Gabriel didn’t like it often when Aziraphale was somewhere he couldn’t keep an eye on. But Gabriel had never really denied his requests before, so Aziraphale figured he was fine. 

Gabriel was working in his office. He had told Aziraphale just last week (after his most recent heat) that he was currently organizing all the demons into proper squadrons, to match the armies he knew Heaven had, pair up strengths and weaknesses and all that. Gabriel had a brilliant, tactical mind, and his explanation of his work had actually brought forth an unexpected wave from Aziraphale.

Just as Aziraphale was about to go in, a demon came out, shaking their head and frowning. 

“I wouldn’t bother,” they said. “He’s so wrapped up in there nothing will get his attention.”

Aziraphale gave the demon a little look that said ‘well I am not nothing’, and entered the office. All he had to do was say Gabriel’s name and his head popped up, work left ignored for the time being. Aziraphale looked at the demon triumphantly and closed the door. 

“Is everything alright?” Gabriel asked, hands on the desk, ready to stand if needed. 

“Perfectly,” Aziraphale said, smiling at him. He walked over and Gabriel moved his chair back, giving Aziraphale plenty of room to plop down in his lap, hands around his neck, fingers in his hair. “I was just thinking I might take a little stroll up top. Get some fresh air, escape the mayhem for a bit.”

Gabriel frowned, which Aziraphale was not expecting. “It’s dangerous right now,” Gabriel explained. “There’s a lot going on in preparation. Nothing’s really started but,” he shook his head, “there’s too much to worry about.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale felt himself deflate. He had really been looking forward to going to Earth for a bit. He knew that in a year he’d have all of it to be in. But it would be different, and he wanted a last spin through to remember it by. 

Gabriel sighed and pulled Aziraphale into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, smoothing down Aziraphale’s hair. “But I just want you safe.”

Aziraphale simply nodded and curled closer into Gabriel’s embrace. He knew pouting would do him no good. This was going to be one of those things that Gabriel made no changes to. So Aziraphale just sat there, clinging to Gabriel. Gabriel did eventually move his chair back to the desk, holding Aziraphale with one hand and working again with the other. At the very least, Aziraphale figured, they were spending some time together. 

-

A day or two later and Aziraphale was over being disappointed. He had moved on to being angry. Who did Gabriel think he was, telling Aziraphale he couldn’t go to Earth? Well, his alpha, that’s who. And that very fact was the reason it took him so long to decide to go against his wishes. To go to Earth anyway. 

He knew the punishment would be dire were Gabriel to find out. But Gabriel didn’t need to know. He was busy working. And Aziraphale would only be gone for a few hours. He wouldn’t see all of Earth, just his favorite bits. He’d go, have his fun, and be back before Gabriel even had time to think about it. And he’d come back perfectly harm-free, proving that he should have been trusted to go up in the first place. 

It was the perfect plan.

Aziraphale wormed his way through the earth and emerged in a little wooded area in England. He was going to stop by his favorite bookshop and collect some new reads, stop by his favorite tea shop for a quick drink, and then head to a few bakeries to take some goodies back down with him (enough to last him the last few months). But he had one quick stop to make first. 

Warlock wasn’t exactly the name Aziraphale would have gone to for his child, but it was appropriate for the spawn of Satan, so he let it go. Aziraphale stood by the entrance to the large estate his son was growing up on and watched as Warlock ran around, chasing after a cat. He was the perfect blend of Aziraphale and Gabriel. He had Aziraphale’s eyes and hair, to help better fit in (purple eyes tended to get unwanted attention), but his bone structure was all Gabriel. 

In less than a year he would set fire to the world and bring about a glorious new age. And Aziraphale would get to see him properly. Would get to hug him and call him theirs again. He could barely contain his excitement, especially knowing that many more would follow.

Aziraphale turned to leave but felt something tugging at him. It was an old, archaic power that was pulling at him. A power he had never felt before but heard described by many a demon. He was being summoned. 

A flash of panic ran through his system. Gabriel had found out. He had known. In the last handful of minutes, he had discovered Aziraphale was missing and he was summoning him back. And who knows the countless ways he was going to make Aziraphale suffer for his disobedience. Aziraphale felt the power collapse around him, forcing him away to a new destination, and he quickly worked on formulating the best apology he could muster.

-

Aziraphale opened his eyes, once his body had settled, and had his full submissive look on. But it fell away at the unfamiliarity of the space he was in. It was cold and dark, and the sigil that had summoned him glowed a faint green on the floor around him. Squinting at the dark shadows, Aziraphale could just make out the figures of four people in the room with him. But not four people: four angels.

Aziraphale gasped and scrambled back, the invisible force of the sigil keeping him contained. He crouched down, making his body as small as he could, eyes wildly bouncing between the four of them.

“Look at you,” one of them said. Aziraphale recognized the voice belonging to Hastur. “You used to be such a fine angel, you know. And now…” He tutted at him.

“This is the one Gabriel took?” another voice asked. It was unfamiliar, but judging from what Aziraphale knew of the angels, it was probably Ligur. “I don’t see it.”

“That’s him alright.” Beelzebub stepped closer to the sigil, face lighting up in the dim glow. They scoffed. “Hasn’t changed a bit.”

“More cowardly,” the fourth added. Dagon. Aziraphale had never really liked her. “Guess that’s what being in Hell does to you.”

The four shared a soft chuckle and Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it was all a dream. Beelzebub’s voice cut that hope away.

“I hope you’re comfortable,” they said. “You’ll be here for a while.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes, trying his best to glare at them despite the shake in his body. “Is this what angels are up to these days? Kidnapping demons?”

“Not all of them,” Dagon replied. “Just you.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I’m afraid that won’t accomplish much.”

“Oh but it will,” Beelzebub explained. “No army can ride into battle with proper moral if their little queen is gone, hm?”

“Removing you is the easiest part,” Hastur added. “Winning will be a breeze now.”

Aziraphale tried to scoff at them, but ended up sort of coughing instead. “Y-you’re the ones who are cowards. W-won’t even fight on f-fair terms.”

Ligur smirked. “We can smell your fear,” he said. 

“Just do it then,” Aziraphale said. He closed his eyes and curled his head down, awaiting the spray of holy water that would end him. He’d never get to see Gabriel again; he’d never get to see his son or have future children; he’d never enjoy another book or record or piece of chocolate. And it was all his own fault.

“Oh, you’re not getting out of this that easily,” Beelzebub said. Aziraphale cast them a worried glance. 

“Consider yourself a last resort,” Dagon explained. “If we need to stop Gabriel, who better to threaten, hm?”

Aziraphale gulped. “That’s your mistake then, letting me live.”

“How do you figure that?” Hastur asked. 

“He’ll come for me. He’ll find me. And when he does, he’ll tear you apart into little pieces.”

The four angels shared a look of disbelief. Hastur walked up to the sigil and leaned forward, staring down at Aziraphale with a dastardly look. “That’s if he notices you’re gone,” he whispered. 

There was a snap and the angels disappeared, leaving Aziraphale trapped in the sigil alone and now tied up. His wrists were bound behind his back and his ankles had been locked together as well. 

Panic formed again, as there was no way to move or do anything that could help him work on an escape. Aziraphale closed his eyes and focused on channeling Hell, on getting a message down to _anyone_ who could let Gabriel know what had happened. Aziraphale feared his retribution, but more than that, he feared being the reason Hell lost the war. (And perhaps even more than that, he feared the possibility of a year alone, with nothing to do).

But the signal fell back to him, blocked by whatever place he was in. Which meant that, even if Gabriel did notice he was gone, he wouldn’t be able to trace him.

-

Aziraphale had no way to keep track of time in the room. There were no windows and no sun, just the gentle green glow of the sigil on the floor that kept him locked away. But he had noticed that every once in a while one of the angels would pop in. They were usually just checking to make sure he was still there, and still all tied up to their liking. Occasionally they jeered at him.

“Where’s your alpha?” they would ask. “Wasn’t he supposed to come and, what was it, tear us into pieces?” And then they would laugh and leave him again. He figured they probably did that once a day. 

Roughly 83 days later, Aziraphale was starting to believe them. 

He knew, objectively, that Gabriel couldn’t be to blame for not noticing Aziraphale being gone at this time. He was so busy with his work, it was only fair. (Aziraphale had hoped that maybe someone else would have noticed, but no such luck). But Aziraphale was starting to go into heat now. And Gabriel _always_ made time for him. And for every second that Gabriel didn’t come find him after that was just another second that made Aziraphale wonder if he really had noticed Aziraphale wasn’t there.

Worse than that realization was the sensation of his first wave, with nothing to relieve it on. It hit him slow at first, a gentle rise in excitement, a need for a touch he couldn't get. Aziraphale wiggled on the floor, grinding his hips any which way he could, trying to move his thighs together in a way that would offer friction. But it wasn’t enough. Aziraphale just grew wetter and wetter, his pants growing a dark stain as he fought his urges.

And of course Hastur had to show up when he was going through all of this. His presence was announced with his token tutting. “Poor little thing,” he said, voice laden with fake sorrow. “All wound up with no one to play with, huh?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes, biting his lip because he refused to beg. If he could just get his hands free, he could at least take the edge off himself.

“You know,” Hastur said, leaning up against the field of the sigil, “We could get someone to take care of that for you.” He nodded at the stain on Aziraphale’s pants. “Could be helpful for us, too, down the line. Maybe if we don’t have to kill you we can keep you as a little breeding mare.”

Aziraphale shivered and did his best to roll on his side, ignoring the angel behind him. They were supposed to be the good guys? 

Hastur just laughed and left Aziraphale alone again, suffering through his heat. Two more waves hit him, building on the other. He was positively covered in slick now, with a pain that gripped at his soul. He was sure he was just being dramatic, but it felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get fucked right then and there. He very nearly thought about taking Hastur up on that offer, just to feel a few moments of peace (even if having sex with someone who wasn’t Gabriel would hurt him in many more ways). It was nothing short of torture, and were all of the water in Aziraphale’s body not currently mushed between his legs he would have cried. 

There was a clang, but Aziraphale paid it no mind. Every inch of his being went into the fight against biology. He did notice the second clang, because it seemed to shake the walls of the room he was in and was accompanied by a shriek. Aziraphale rolled onto his back and blinked at the darkness around him. He heard screams and growls, like a wild animal was attacking a group of campers. 

Was he near humans? Could he perhaps get their attention somehow. He’d certainly save them from whatever animal was out there if they helped him first. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to try and call out but the breath was taken from him as one wall of the room ripped away, filling the space with the pale light of the moon. He had been in some sort of metal box in the forest. He blinked against the light, trying to make out the figure he saw moving around out there. 

There was a huff, and a gust of wind blew around him, the signs of the sigil disappearing. Aziraphale cried out in relief and then felt his body pull down, a tug of power on his legs that dragged him out of the room and directly under the beast that had ripped the wall away. 

Gabriel.

Only it was properly Gabriel, not that sorry excuse for a human body. He was at least a foot taller, and wider as well. His skin was a dark purple, like the wings that extended from his back, and it was a rough, leathery texture as well. He crouched over Aziraphale, two legs and six arms holding him up, leering down at him with glowing eyes. Two, curved horns shone in the moonlight, and Gabriel snarled, revealing a set of fangs with a deep growl. 

Aziraphale knew he should be scared. He had been disobedient, he had taken Gabriel away from his work, he had put himself and Gabriel in danger, and here Gabriel was, in full power, able to ruin him in an instant. 

But Aziraphale was suffering under the crushing weight of three waves piled on each other, and all he could notice was the long, heavy cock that hung between Gabriel’s legs, nearly touching one of Aziraphale’s own. His head swam with the sigh of it; thicker, longer, and with a gathering of loose skin near the base that looked ready to be filled. He shuddered and instinctively pushed his hips up towards his alpha. 

“I thought I told you to stay in Hell,” Gabriel growled, his voice a deep rumble that shook the earth and made Aziraphale tremble.

“I’m sorry, my alpha,” Aziraphale whispered, no energy in him to properly speak. A few tears leaked out now that he was so close, so close to the only one who could undo the torment he’s been through. 

“Not yet you aren’t,” Gabriel threatened. He kept himself raised on two arms, the other four lifting and manipulating Aziraphale’s body with ease. Claws stained red tore away the rope that held him back and made shreds of his clothes. Some movements were a little too quick, a little too deep, making shallow cuts in Aziraphale’s skin that he didn’t even notice with all the adrenaline coursing through his body. 

Then Gabriel was kneeling, all six arms grabbing at Aziraphale, moving him up as well. Aziraphale was turned around, facing out, away from Gabriel. Two hands grabbed his thighs, claws not bothering to be gentle. They held Aziraphale’s legs apart, spreading him open, a gentle ache in the wide stretch of his groin. Two other hands grabbed at Aziraphale’s sides, bending him over and holding him up. The last two held Aziraphale’s arms, pulling back for extra leverage. 

Aziraphale felt Gabriel lower him back and down, hard and straight cock pressing against his entrance. “Oh yes,” Aziraphale moaned, his mouth falling open at the feeling of Gabriel against him. It’s only been about a day since his heat started, but he felt like he’d been waiting for this for years. 

“You do as I say,” Gabriel said, movements stilling, holding Aziraphale in that torturous position. 

Aziraphale tried to move, to wiggle his hips back and get Gabriel inside him properly. But he was powerless against Gabriel’s normal strength, let alone his demon one. He did manage a nod, whimpering out, “Yes, Alpha. Yes, I promise. Please. Gabriel, _please_.”

With an animal grunt, Gabriel pulled Aziraphale back while simultaneously pushing his own hips forward. Aziraphale gasped, finding he couldn’t even take another breath in with how full he was. He felt very nearly like he was going to be ripped apart, Gabriel was that large. And he wasn't even all the way in. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, a torn feeling of pain and pleasure as Gabriel growled and pushed deeper, deeper still. It hurt, like it had not hurt before. And Aziraphale figured this was his punishment for going against his alpha’s orders. He was to get what he needed, but he would suffer for it. 

Then there was a static cling of electricity in the air and Aziraphale could feel his own effort moving, changing, growing as Gabriel needed it to, until it once again became just the perfect fit for Gabriel’s dick. And Aziraphale let out a moan as warm relief spread through him. He was coming, just from having Gabriel in him, slick covering every inch of cock as Gabriel finally got all the way inside. 

Gabriel kept Aziraphale close. Aziraphale’s ass pressed to his pelvis, and Gabriel moved in very shallow rocking motions as Aziraphale drooled over the joy that was orgasm. 

“You think you can do whatever you want, don’t you?” Gabriel asked. His voice was low, but held every bit of strength that a scream would hold. “Think you can go to Earth on your own whenever you want. Think you can come without my permission.”

“I-I’m sorry, alpha,” Aziraphale said, panted out between hard breaths. “I just-”

“You just?” Gabriel roared and pushed forward. Aziraphale was lowered to the floor, the hands on his arms now pinning them to the ground, his knees coming to a hard rest against leaves and sticks. “You just do what I tell you.”

Gabriel started to properly fuck him them, hurried pulls back followed by hard snaps forward. Aziraphale’s body was aflame with sensations, and, in the moment, he had trouble differentiating which were good and which were bad. He still managed to whisper out a weak, “Yes.”

Gabriel grunted in approval and pounded into him, his arms holding steady, his hips doing all the work. Aziraphale could feel another pleasure cresting him already. That was the problem when waves built up. So, too, did the orgasms.

“Gabriel,” he panted. Gabriel responded with one of those ground-shaking growls. “Alpha,” Aziraphale corrected. “I-I can’t.”

“You will,” Gabriel told him. “You will wait until I tell you you're done.”

Aziraphale let out a whimper and then bit his lip, closing his eyes. He tried to keep himself tethered, but it was so hard. Not only was the drag of Gabriel against every bit of his walls stimulating, so too was the pure, unrestrained power of him. Aziraphale had only seen Gabriel in his true, full demon form twice before, and each time had taken a great deal of restraint for Aziraphale not to just jump him right then and there. And he wasn’t even in his heat those times. How did Gabriel expect him to stand a chance in this situation?

Aziraphale managed to last maybe a minute, at most, before he was crying out, waves of pleasure rippling through his body against orders. He cried tears as well, hot streaks of shame pouring down his cheeks. And he couldn’t even hide his face in his hands, so he just pressed it to the ground. 

Gabriel let out a noise that Aziraphale couldn't decipher. “I’m sorry,” he whispered weakly, for he was sure it was a noise of disappointment and disgust. Aziraphale really couldn’t follow directions even if he tried. 

Panic and worry replaced the pleasure and shame in him as Gabriel pulled out, leaving Aziraphale feeling empty in every way imaginable. 

“No, no, no,” he cried out, struggling against the arms that still pinned him down. “Please don’t stop! I’m sorry! I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good!”

The hands lifted and moved Aziraphale easily. He didn’t have the energy to fight them even if he wanted to. The touches were gentler, more tender, and the claws did not dig into the skin, as they had been before. Gabriel laid Aziraphale on his back, but Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He was such a shameful excuse for an omega, and Gabriel would have been better off leaving him locked up in there for all eternity. Let him be used by the angels, that was all he was good for now, anyway.

One hand left Aziraphale’s body. A claw gently traced down the side of his face. Aziraphale sniffed, summoned all his courage, and looked up at Gabriel. There was a warmth behind those powerful, glowing eyes, and Gabriel made that noise again, like the trill of a cat. And this time the sound vibrated through Aziraphale’s body, calming his nerves and his mind. 

Aziraphale relaxed as Gabriel grabbed at him again. He pinned Aziraphale’s hands above his head, stretching him out and presenting him properly. Aziraphale instinctively leaned his head to the side, showing off his mark to his mate. Gabriel lifted Aziraphale’s legs, his hips rising off the ground a bit. Then he lowered himself closer, nuzzling his nose against the mark as he positioned himself, ready to go back in. 

“Never forget,” Gabriel said, breath tickling Aziraphale’s skin, “Who you belong to.”

“You,” Aziraphale whispered. 

Gabriel nodded. His mouth opened around Aziraphale’s neck, fangs teasing at the skin around his mark. They sunk down, biting hard as Gabriel’s hips slowly pressed forward, working himself back inside Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale’s toes curled and his hands closed into fists. With the initial rush of excitement and pleasure gone, Aziraphale was starting to feel the impact of Gabriel's wrath. Muscles ached and cuts stung, but they were worthwhile pains compared to the indescribable feeling of Gabriel inside him. And he was more inside him than he ever had been before. 

Gabriel left the spot of the mark and moved lower, biting against another portion of Aziraphale’s neck. His fangs were sharp and rough, and pinched a little with each bite. But it was a sort of pinch that felt good. A sort of pinch that flooded Aziraphale’s system with heat and desire. 

Gabriel continued to make work of Aziraphale’s neck, biting and sucking all over, on both sides, while his hips gently rocked him into Aziraphale. It was a lot easier for Aziraphale to keep his orgasm at bay while under the effects of such a tortuously slow pace. 

“This time,” Gabriel whispered, once every inch of Aziraphale’s neck was covered with little blossoms of purple bruises. “When I tell you.”

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath and nodded. Now that he had calmed down, now that the fear and panic of the lonely room seemed ages behind him, he was confident he could make up for his past mistake. 

Gabriel pulled back a little, his third set of hands grabbing Aziraphale’s waist, the hands on Aziraphale’s arms sliding down to his biceps. He picked up the tempo, grunting a bit as he pressed into his omega. Aziraphale moaned and wiggled his hips any way he could, helping the process along. Gabriel was close, if his groans of pleasure were anything to go by, and Aziraphale wanted to get him there as quick as could be. 

“With me,” Gabriel said. Aziraphale nodded, because he would want nothing more.

Gabriel doubled up the grip on Aziraphale’s hips, pulling him down, keeping his thrusts deep and shallow, but hard and fast. Aziraphale moaned in time with each one, sounding like a broken record that had gotten stuck on one syllable. But it didn’t matter. He was close, Gabriel was close, and this whole ordeal would soon come to an end. 

Aziraphale didn’t come with Gabriel. He came about a second or two early as the skin around the base of Gabriel’s cock filled out, growing and widening, stretching Aziraphale just that extra bit more, pulling the labia tight around it so there was no getting out. And the extra stretch was just that little bit more that sent Aziraphale over the edge. 

And the tightening of Aziraphale around Gabriel’s dick was enough to send him over that same edge as well. He growled as he came, his hips stuttering as he spilled out into Aziraphale. And there was a lot of him to spill out. Only, not a lot of places for it to go, the wide base of his cock stopping any of it from escaping. 

Aziraphale felt hot, heavy, and tired. And without the pleasurable rocking, the lovely pull and drag, the stretch of his vagina around Gabriel’s size actually was starting to be a bit uncomfortable. All Aziraphale wanted to do was crawl into bed, curl up around Gabriel, and sleep for a few days at least. 

Gabriel’s hands released Aziraphale, then scooped him up, pulling him into a hug, sitting him in Gabriel's lap. Aziraphale deflated against Gabriel’s body. He wanted to tell him that everything hurt, but he was so tired he couldn’t even open his mouth. Gabriel held him like that for a few seconds, then stood up, six arms working to keep Aziraphale comfortable despite their situation. 

Wings flapped, the sound of leather beating against the sky as Gabriel carried Aziraphale away from his place of capture. Aziraphale watched the ground pass below them, then closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. 

-

Aziraphale woke up surrounded by Gabriel’s scent. He wasn’t in bed. He was on a couch. And he was surrounded by blankets and pillows that all smelled like Gabriel. And there was a sheet laid over all of it, puffed out a bit, creating a sort of fort-effect. Aziraphale tried to move, but his muscles were still a little weak. He could feel the cuts and bruises on his skin, but they didn’t hurt. His mouth was dry, but he managed to get out a weak, quiet, “Gabriel?”

There was a shuffling and a corner of the sheet above him was pulled away, Gabriel’s face, human, peering down at him. “Aziraphale!” he said, before lifting the whole edge up and crawling under. He knelt next to the couch and took Aziraphale’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Are you okay?”

Aziraphale blinked and managed a nod. Gabriel sighed and placed his forehead on Aziraphale’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I lost control.”

“No.” Aziraphale’s voice sounded foreign, even to him. He dropped to a whisper. “I liked it.”

Gabriel’s head bounced back up. He huffed out a laugh. “Well I don’t think your body did.” He frowned slightly. “You’ve been out for a week.”

That information was slightly concerning. But more interesting than that was the feeling that Aziraphale had. A very familiar feeling, that filled him with a bit of joy. 

“You know,” he said, finding the energy to lift his free hand, placing it on his stomach. “I think we may have gotten a head start on that ‘as many as I want’ bit.” 

Gabriel tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “You can’t be that surprised.” He snuggled deeper into the pillows behind him. “You did have a lot. And it’s not like it went anywhere else.”

Gabriel chuckled with him, relief spreading over his face and body. “Well, I did promise you as many as you’d like.”

Aziraphale smiled, but then thought about it and frowned. “Gabriel. Am I going to be pregnant when…”

Gabriel looked away, doing the math. “Pregnant or just after,” he whispered. He looked back at Aziraphale, a passion in his eyes. His grip strengthened on Aziraphale’s hand. “But I promise you, my top priority will be keeping you and them safe.”

“Your top priority is to win, my dear.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Winning will mean nothing if I don’t have you to share the spoils with.”

Aziraphale smiled and closed his eyes again. “You’re still made at me for leaving though, aren’t you?”

“More than you know,” Gabriel said. “And when you’re better, I promise I’ll think of a proper punishment.”

“I am carrying your child, you know. You have to be nice to me.”

Gabriel laughed and leaned forward, kissing Aziraphale’s forehead. It was going to be an interesting next few months, and an even more interesting war. But as long as Aziraphale remembered his place, and listened to Gabriel like a good omega, he knew everything would be fine. For Gabriel would do anything to protect his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out y'all! There's more!!!  
> <3 <3 <3

It had been a whirlwind of a few weeks. Just over four months had passed since Aziraphale’s little...adventure. He was well along now, as were the plans for their war. The whole situation was stressful, for everyone. Gabriel had to worry about preparing for their conquest, while also keeping an extra eye on Aziraphale, who had certainly learned from his last mistake.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale had to suffer through his pregnancy mostly alone. Gabriel made time for him, when absolutely necessary, and they had put some things in place to help, but overall the apocalypse was a much greater concern than Aziraphale, and he knew that. So he tried, very hard, to be as not needy as possible. 

As it turned out, his not-needy meter was pretty low. 

Aziraphale had gotten pretty spoiled by his first pregnancy, where Gabriel would drop whatever he was doing in an instant to be with him. Of course, Gabriel would never leave Aziraphale truly high-and-dry. But if there was something someone else could do in his stead, Gabriel was quick to find a replacement demon to help Aziraphale.

But there was one thing with which no one could replace Gabriel.

Aziraphale really couldn’t tell if he had been horny at all during his last pregnancy. He had been with Gabriel so often he didn’t have the time to feel needy if he was. But this time around he certainly was horny. He did his best to keep himself entertained in that area. Not being in a heat certainly made it a lot easier. But no matter how many times he made himself come, it just didn’t feel as fulfilling as when Gabriel was there with him. Even just having Gabriel in the same room helped.

So Aziraphale had set up shop in Gabriel’s office. He had a pile of books, some of his favorite snacks, and three piles of comfortable pillows to lay about on during the day. And whenever he felt the need, Gabriel had given him permission to touch himself. Most of the time, Gabriel was too absorbed in his work to fully notice, but every now and then he would look over, words of encouragement flowing so lovely from his mouth. 

For the most part it worked. But now…

Now Aziraphale was in a pickle. Gabriel had gone to a meeting with all his top staff. They were dividing the world, deciding who would fight where. Gabriel had a brilliant, tactical mind. The other day, during one of Aziraphale’s mini-waves (as he had come to call them), Gabriel had explained how he was going to match up the armies perfectly, the strengths of each demonic platoon against the weaknesses of the angelic ones. 

Problem was, this meeting would take a while. A few days, even. And Aziraphale missed Gabriel. In more ways than one. But that one way he could at least get taken care of. 

Aziraphale stood before the imposing double doors and took a deep breath. He had never interrupted a meeting like this before. Sure, he had kept Gabriel late some days, but he had never just gone straight in and demanded his alpha’s attention. 

Aziraphale bit his lip and turned away. He couldn’t. The fact that he couldn’t keep his own hormones in check was no reason to go traipsing in on what was the most important meeting in the whole world. He would just have to wait. He could wait. He wasn’t so desperately needy. 

Only he was. 

Only, as he tried to walk away, his legs shook, knees threatening to quit on him if he didn’t give his body exactly what it wanted. And what it wanted was just a few feet on the other side of those doors. So Aziraphale took a steadying breath, raised his hand to knock, and then chickened out, dropping his arm and making an effort to scurry away.

The doors creaked open.

Aziraphale gulped, his mouth and throat going dry. When he turned, slowly, there was no one at the doors. They had just opened. But the whole long table of demons at the meeting were staring at him. Gabriel included.

“Come in,” Gabriel told him.

Aziraphale froze. His alpha had just given him a direct order and he couldn’t even move. He kept his eyes glued to Gabriel’s face, his body seized up. He had never felt such a wave of embarrassment before in his whole life, but his face was pale as paper, all the blood in his body drained away.

Gabriel’s mouth formed into a small frown and Aziraphale was glad he was frozen, for surely he would have cried at how miserable he must look right now. Gabriel raised one hand and gestured forward with a finger. Aziraphale felt himself sliding across the floor, moving towards him.

Heat returned to his body and Aziraphale dropped his head, hiding his red face from the others who watched the scene play out with interest. 

Aziraphale’s body was back to shaking when he reached Gabriel’s seat. (He had passively realized that Gabriel was sitting in his throne, but was too preoccupied with his own idiocy to fully appreciate it). The hand that had brought him there splayed out over his stomach, a soft pressure. 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale managed to shake his head. Aziraphale whispered, only every other syllable actually coming out. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel’s face twitched a bit as he studied Aziraphale’s miserable form. “Sit down,” he said. 

Aziraphale nodded and knelt down next to the throne, glad to know that if he dipped his head low enough, he could just disappear from most of their views. 

“Not down there,” Gabriel said, his voice a little disappointed. 

Aziraphale looked up. Gabriel had pushed back from the table a bit, lap angled towards Aziraphale. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. He climbed into Gabriel’s lap, immediately burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. 

There was a moment of silence as Gabriel righted his throne again, but then his body rumbled as he started talking, resuming whatever conversation he had been having as if nothing had happened. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and curled in close, holding Gabriel’s shirt in a tight fist. He took deep breaths, trying to relax, to calm down after the disaster that had been his whole existence. There was a different rumble to Gabriel’s body, and he was making a soft noise as another demon responded to the question he had asked. 

The noise and vibration shook through Aziraphale’s body, relaxing his muscles, calming his worried mind. He felt at ease, still a little embarrassed perhaps, but no longer obsessing over it. He loosened his grip on Gabriel’s shirt and let his eyes flutter open. Whenever Gabriel wasn’t talking, he was making that sound. 

A few minutes passed and Aziraphale listened in on the conversation, on the wonderful plans that were being made. He certainly had no worries about Hell winning, of course, but after hearing some of this, he at least felt a lot more reassured. Gabriel was brilliant, and he was going to lead them to victory. 

But this moment of peace didn’t last long. Reveling in how amazing and smart and talented Gabriel was reminded Aziraphale of why he had come there in the first place. He should just be happy and content to sit there in Gabriel’s presence. But Azirapahle was not known for settling with just being content. He wanted more and he was sure there was a way to get it. 

Aziraphale started by reaching a hand down between his legs, glad that the table was on the taller side, and no one could see what he was doing in great detail. No one but Gabriel, that is. And Gabriel could see whatever he wanted. 

Aziraphale started to rub himself through his pants, pressing the material up against him. But in the blink of an eye his pants weren’t there anymore, his fingers pressing against the folds of his vagina instead. 

Aziraphale glanced up at Gabriel, but he was still looking out at his staff, listening intently to one of Michael’s ideas. Aziraphale looked back down at his handiwork and snuggled his head closer to Gabriel’s shoulder as he played with himself. He didn’t see much point to insertion methods while he was alone. Nothing would _ever_ compare to Gabriel’s dick, so he focused most of his time and energy on his clit, teasing it as he saw fit. 

Aziraphale’s gaze wandered up to Gabriel’s hand, resting on the arm of the throne. The other was wrapped around Aziraphale, holding him close so he didn't fall. But Gabriel wasn’t using his hand right now. And Aziraphale could think of a much better use of its time. 

Looking up at Gabriel, checking for any sign of disagreement, Aziraphale reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist. Gabriel didn’t look down at him, or make any indication that he was aware of Aziraphale at all, but he let his hand get pulled over. And, when Aziraphale pressed it against him, two fingers took over the job that Aziraphale’s had started. 

Aziraphale smiled and relaxed against Gabriel’s body. He was starting to get a little cramped, after all, he couldn’t bend quite as much with his stomach the way it was, so full of life. But he didn’t care. He was getting what he needed, and, more than that, Gabriel was giving it to him, even though there was a war but a few months away. 

Aziraphale was as happy as a clam.

Gabriel’s fingers wandered lower, pressing teasingly against Aziraphale’s entrance. Aziraphale bit his lip, careful not to let out a moan. It was one thing to barge into the meeting to have Gabriel masturbate him and another entirely to interrupt further with his noises. 

He bit down harder, screwing his eyes shut as Gabriel’s fingers entered him. Gabriel moved in slow motions, dragging the pads of his fingers against Aziraphale’s walls, stretching and exploring as if it was the first time they were in there. Aziraphale was powerless. His alpha was treating him so wonderfully and all he could do was moan. He did it as quietly as he could, but it still sounded much too loud in his mind. 

Gabriel seemed intent on letting Aziraphale suffer a bit. Perhaps it was his punishment for so rudely interrupting. Aziraphale could _feel_ Gabriel hardening beneath him, cock pressing thick against Aziraphale’s thigh. And all Aziraphale could think about was getting that inside him, getting that stretch and drag he so desperately longed for. But Gabriel made no notion of moving anytime soon, just keeping his fingers thrusting ever so tortuously in him.

Aziraphale shifted, trying to get more comfortable. His back was starting to hurt, but there wasn’t enough room to fully lay back and stretch it out. And his legs were cramped, one bent off to the side, the other pressed against Gabriel, trying to open himself as wide as he could. No amount of shuffling seemed to be helping, and Gabriel passively fingered him all the way through. 

Aziraphale huffed. He really shouldn’t be upset. He was honestly getting more than he deserved right now. It was just so hard to appreciate that when he was so close to getting _everything_. Gabriel was right there. A few shifts, a little bit of clothes-be-gone magic, and Aziraphale could have him. And he wanted him desperately. 

So Aziraphale started to move. He pulled his legs together, Gabriel’s hand falling away despite any acknowledgement from Gabriel himself. Then Aziraphale reached up and grabbed Gabriel’s neck. He pulled, holding himself up a bit as he moved his legs, swinging one back around until he was straddling Gabriel. One of the demons who had been talking stuttered slightly but continued on with his speech. Gabriel placed a hand on Aziraphale’s back to help steady him, but that was all. 

Aziraphale returned Gabriel’s miracle, removing him of his pants. He couldn’t exactly see down between them, not with his stomach in the way. But he could certainly _feel_ Gabriel. Keeping one hand on Gabriel’s shoulder for balance, Aziraphale reached between them and grabbed Gabriel’s cock. It was hard, maneuvering it and himself around without all the space and flexibility he was used to, but eventually Aziraphale got everything lined up. 

He waited, watching Gabriel’s face, hoping for a bit of encouragement or at least acknowledgement. But Gabriel was talking again, giving orders, and he was not giving in to Aziraphale’s dramatics. At least, Aziraphale thought as he lowered himself down on Gabriel’s dick, he wasn’t denying them.

There was the briefest of pauses in Gabriel’s words as Aziraphale sunk down, but he was quick to recover. Aziraphale just sat there for a moment. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to Gabriel’s neck, breathing in deep. He was aware of the others in the room, but he no longer cared. He had Gabriel and that was all that mattered. He would get to scratch that itch and he couldn’t think of anything else.

Aziraphale brought his other hand up and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck, holding himself as close to him as he could without putting too much pressure on his stomach. He kept his face buried in his own arm, muffling his moans of pleasure as he started to rock. There was no way, in this position, that Aziraphale could possibly move up and down, so he settled for a forward-backwards motion instead, keeping the full length of Gabriel inside him as he took his pleasure. 

Only his pleasure didn’t last very long. 

Gabriel finished saying what he needed to say, then he grabbed Aziraphale’s hips, his hands warm and wide. Aziraphale whimpered a bit as Gabriel halted his movements. Gabriel turned his head and whispered low in Aziraphale’s ear, his breath tickling Aziraphale’s skin, sending goosebumps all over it. “You’re going to keep me warm until I’m done.”

Aziraphale bit his lip to keep from whining. 

“Understand?” Gabriel asked, a warning growl following in the back of his throat. Aziraphale nodded. “Good.”

Gabriel may be strict, but he was never out-right unreasonable. Aziraphale got half of what he needed, and certainly more than he deserved. And Gabriel smoothed one hand over Aziraphale’s back, the other gently scratching at the back of his scalp.

Aziraphale tried to relax, begging his body not to start moving on its own. This, he figured, was a chance to prove himself. He was the omega to the most powerful alpha in all the known universe. That meant that Aziraphale simply had to be the best omega in all that same universe. He had already proven he wasn’t quite up to task by so selfishly trying to monopolize Gabriel’s time. But he had the chance now to make up for it. Aziraphale would sit there, pretty as could be, and he would keep his alpha warm. He would make Gabriel proud, he swore it. 

It took all of Aziraphale’s energy and concentration. Every fiber of his being urged him to move, to rock himself against Gabriel, to feel the sweet pleasure that was being taken by his alpha. But he couldn’t. This room was full of other alphas, too. Some of which didn’t even have their own omegas. He had to be good. He couldn’t let Gabriel down, no matter how much he wanted to chase his own orgasm. He simply wouldn’t. 

Minutes bled into hours. Aziraphale was a mess. He was working so hard on keeping still that he was actually growing tired, his breath coming out in pants. He was uncomfortably hot, as well, and were they alone he might have rid himself of his shirt as well. He moved his shoulders every now and then, trying to keep his muscles from cramping too much. Yet through it all he could feel that nothing was amiss inside him. Gabriel was making sure that Aziraphale’s punishment did not also punish their future child. 

Aziraphale was certain that Gabriel had to be suffering too. He was still hard as ever inside him, and Aziraphale could feel the tension in his legs and hips. The meeting had to end soon, lest they both live forever in torment. 

“Very well then,” Gabriel said. “Dismissed.”

Aziraphale didn’t register what had been said (he couldn’t really focus on anything else) until he heard the chairs around them moving and the demons once in those chairs shuffling out. He popped his head up, looking at Gabriel for permission. 

“So needy,” Gabriel mused. He brought one hand up to grab Aziraphale’s chin, tilting his head back a bit, neck exposed. “Whatever will I do with you?”

Aziraphale knew better than to answer that question. But he hoped that what Gabriel would do with him is fuck him.

Gabriel hummed. Then, holding Aziraphale’s hip tight with his other hand, he bucked his hips up once, sending a wave of lightning pleasure through Aziraphale’s core. Then both his arms were around Aziraphale’s lower back and he was standing up, holding Aziraphale to him. 

Aziraphale let out a soft groan as Gabriel laid him back on the table. Then he let out a surprised yelp as the table dropped a few inches, leaving Aziraphale at the perfect height for Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale’s legs and spread them out to the side as he dragged himself out, until just the tip was in. 

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale panted out in a desperate plea. 

“We have to plan for the future, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale nodded, because he knew that. He couldn’t go around acting all selfish. He just hoped that Gabriel wasn’t going to leave him like this as punishment. 

“There’s a chance I may not be there for you when they arrive,” Gabriel continued, his eyes wandering down Aziraphale’s body, zeroing in on his bump. 

Aziraphale could feel himself deflate. The concept had never crossed his mind. Gabriel could deal with Aziraphale’s insatiable appetite during meetings easily. But through birth was something else. The idea of Gabriel not being by his side during that filled Aziraphale with worry.

“You’re always so perfectly tight for me,” Gabriel said. He looked back up at Aziraphale’s eyes as he moved in and out in very shallow, very slow thrusts that drove Aziraphale mad. “But you’ll need to be a bit more loose for the baby.”

Aziraphale would have furrowed his eyebrows if he was capable of thinking properly. But every thought flew out of his brain as Gabriel moved deeper. And Aziraphale could feel something happening. He could feel a gentle stretch of his walls. Gabriel was growing. Growing bigger while he was inside him. He was stretching Aziraphale out.

“Not yet,” Aziraphale managed to get out, his voice weak and shaky. “I still,” he moaned, “I still want to be tight for you until, ah, until then.”

Gabriel’s smile was soft and proud. “Oh, my little omega,” he said. He shifted forward, releasing Aziraphale’s legs and leaning over him. He braced himself against the table with one hand, the other cupping Aziraphale’s cheek. “You will always be the perfect fit for me,” he assured him. “I promise.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was another deep moan as Gabriel doubled his efforts, finally going in as deep as he could. He kept his thrusts slow, however, dragging carefully in and out, his dick expanding ever so much ever so often. 

And Aziraphale couldn’t stand it. 

“Please touch me,” he begged, his own hands preoccupied with gripping Gabriel’s shoulders.

Gabriel moved the hand off Aziraphale’s cheek and wedged it between them. It reached its way to Aziraphale’s clit and rubbed it in gentle circles that matched the speed of his hips. Aziraphale let out a cry, too wrapped up in the teasing. He needed release, but he couldn’t get it at this pace. 

“We’ll keep doing this,” Gabriel told him, whispering in his ear. “And over time you’ll be ready.” 

Aziraphale nodded and Gabriel kissed his cheek before moving back. Aziraphale tried to keep him close, but he was weak, and his hold was nothing to Gabriel who grabbed Aziraphale’s legs again. Fully wide and presented, Aziraphale tried to smile as Gabriel looked him over. 

“When this is all over,” Gabriel said, giving Aziraphale’s legs a quick squeeze. “You’ll never have to suffer again.”

Aziraphale looked at those bright, purple eyes that had started to glow and he nodded. Gabriel nodded back and positioned himself before he started pounding away at Aziraphale like he had so desperately been wanting for. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and arched his back, not even trying to hold back the moans that poured from his mouth as if he had no control over his body. Which, whenever he was with Gabriel, seemed to be true. 

He had been teased so much for so long that Aziraphale barely lasted a minute before he was coming, coating Gabriel’s dick in his pleasure. Gabriel grunted a few times, his hips stuttering a bit as Aziraphale’s walls clamped down around him in spasms. 

Aziraphale felt more growing and his eyes snapped open. It wasn’t Gabriel’s dick itself, this time, but the skin around the base, swelling again as he got ready to come himself. Aziraphale studied him. Gabriel’s wings had popped out, and his teeth, gritted, were sharp. And Aziraphale could even see the start of two horns pushing their way through his hair.

Gabriel was stressed. And when he was stressed, he found it a lot harder to keep control of his form.

And it made sense. With a war _and_ a baby on the way, Gabriel had a lot to be stressed about. And, as Gabriel filled Aziraphale with his own release, Aziraphale decided he would do everything in his power to help de-stress Gabriel’s life, in whatever ways he could manage. 

After a few seconds spent coming down from their collective high, Gabriel let out a huff of a laugh and looked down to where they were still put together. “I’m supposed to be running inspections now,” he said.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and looked down as well. “Might be a little difficult.”

Gabriel chuckled properly and bent over again. He released Aziraphale’s legs and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Aziraphale back up. “I suppose it can wait a few minutes.”

Aziraphale smiled as Gabriel sat back in the throne, Aziraphale comfortably in his lap. “I’m sorry I interrupted your meeting,” Aziraphale said, staring at his hand as it played with Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel shook his head. “It’s okay. But in the future-”

“I know. I’ll wait.”

“No.” Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale’s chin again, forcing him to look in his eyes. “In the future, never be afraid to ask me for anything you need,” he said. “None of this matters,” he gestured out to the table, “if you aren’t there, understand?”

Aziraphale nodded. 

“I think sometimes you forget,” Gabriel said, his grip loosening, fingers running softly over Aziraphale’s skin. “It’s my job to take care of you, too.”

Aziraphale felt a little sheepish. He tried to bow his head but Gabriel’s hand tightened again, keeping it held high. “I know,” Aziraphale said. “But this war is bigger than both of us, is all.”

Gabriel smiled and placed his other hand over Aziraphale’s stomach. “It’s not bigger than her,” he said.

Aziraphale perked up a bit. “Her?”

Gabriel closed his eyes, realizing his mistake. He could tell, easily. But Aziraphale had wanted it to be a surprise, since they had known with the last one. “Sorry.”

Aziraphale was too happy to be upset. They were going to have a lovely little girl. A baby sister for Warlock. And, unlike any demon in the whole world, she was going to grow up free and happy. 

A few tears of joy slipped out and Aziraphale pushed forward, kissing Gabriel deeply. “A girl!” he announced when they parted. 

“She’s going to have a lot of love,” Gabriel said. 

“More than she’ll know what to do with,” Aziraphale agreed.


	5. The war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is...no sex in this chapter...but that's okay because the next one will have plenty!!! 👀👀👀👀

They had talked about inducing labor, as the days grew closer to the war. As pregnant as he was, Aziraphale was liable to be in danger if he was up top, and they didn’t have the demon-power to spare to keep him safe. But both Gabriel and Aziraphale agreed that, if possible, they wanted their child to be born in a new world, a free world. So it seemed that the only other option was for Aziraphale to wait down in Hell until it was all over. 

“I don’t want to stay down here,” Aziraphale argued, again. It was the morning of. In a few hours the war would begin. And Aziraphale wanted to be there to see it. 

“It’s not an option,” Gabriel reminded him. Despite the impending battle, Gabriel had spent the last night alone with Aziraphale. Aziraphale tried not to think about it as a last time. 

“But I _have_ to go,” Aziraphale said. He followed Gabriel’s movements as he got dressed, too sore himself to get up. “The troops need moral support.”

“Aziraphale.” Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. As if awoken by his presence, the baby started to kick. “The two of you are much too precious to risk.”

“But I need to inspire them.” Aziraphale placed his own hand over Gabriel’s. “You’ll lose without me.”

Gabriel smiled, soft and warm. “You can give them a speech before we go,” he said. “But you are staying here.”

Aziraphale pouted. He did want to be safe, more than that, he wanted his daughter to be safe. But he couldn’t be the only demon who wasn’t a part of it in some way. He needed to be there, even on the back lines, to show that everyone was putting in the effort. 

“I have to go get ready,” Gabriel said. He leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. “You get some more rest.”

“I’m going up,” Aziraphale told him. One way or another, he’d get up there. 

“When it’s safe and free,” Gabriel said. He gave Aziraphale no time to argue, placing another kiss to his head before rushing out of the room.

-

True to his word, Gabriel had gathered all the demons together in the halls, crowded, eager, waiting. And Aziraphale stood with him, up on a slightly raised platform. He looked out among the others, each watching him in turn. He had been less than interested in most of them, back at the beginning. But now, they were like his family. His family that was going to win this war and bring about a new age. A better age.

“I know some of you might be a bit intimidated,” Aziraphale said. “The opposing side is certainly strong and capable.” And he was the one most worried of all. Because if they lost, if all the demons went up there and died...he’d be left alone down here forever. 

Well, not completely alone, he figured, looking down at himself. 

“But you have something that they don’t.” He smiled and took Gabriel’s hand. “The strongest, smartest being to ever exist. And I know he’ll lead you to victory.”

The demons let out a little hurrah in agreement. Gabriel squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and smiled back.

“And if you ever start to lose hope, or feel that, perhaps, you don’t have the strength anymore to go on,” he looked back out to the crowd, “just remember that you’re not doing this for you.” Aziraphale placed his other hand over his stomach. “You’re doing it for her. And all the others that will come. This isn’t for us. It’s for the next generation. Your sacrifice and struggle is for the future.”

He glanced at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. “And we all have to put our best effort in. Which is why I’ll be up there with you.”

The demons exploded in a celebration. They cheered and clapped and some even jumped up and down. But Aziraphale was focused on Gabriel. Gabriel who looked ready to kill, and who probably had every right to. Aziraphale had just gone behind his back and disobeyed orders. And there was nothing Gabriel could do. If he forced Aziraphale to stay behind, then the troops would be demoralized, and they couldn’t risk that. Aziraphale knew he would be in very big trouble when this was all over. But it was worth it, to ensure Gabriel was still around to enact that punishment. 

Gabriel took a deep breath, letting it out in a growl as his grip tightened on Aziraphale’s hand. A trumpet sounded in the distance, and group by group the demons started to ascend for battle. Aziraphale only hoped that this new found frustration and anger would help Gabriel’s fighting. 

-

Of course, Aziraphale wasn’t a fool enough to try and actually fight while nine months pregnant. In his normal condition, Aziraphale could put up quite a bit of a fight, actually. But there was no use even trying it now. He just wanted to be there, to watch, to inspire. 

He stayed on the back lines, away from the real danger. There was a small camp the demons had set up in a little town out of the ways. No real fighting actually happened here. It was more a place to plan and heal. And of all the little battalions, this one was proving to be the most successful. 

The war went on for days. And with each passing minute, Aziraphale grew more and more worried. Every hour brought new casualties, and it seemed like they were mostly on the demon’s side. Aziraphale knew most of them, and he mourned each one’s passing with proper respect, which only seemed to increase the motivation of those around him. It didn’t seem to matter how many of them died, they all agreed that it was worth it as long as they won. Aziraphale’s speech had worked. 

Michael was in charge of this section of Earth, which suited Aziraphale just fine. Of all of Gabriel’s generals, he liked Michael the best. She was strong and smart, and she always got the job done. Yet, despite her stern attitude and no-nonsense style, she always seemed to be on the nicer side. At least, when talking to Aziraphale. 

Every handful of days she would stop by to check in. Some days she’d be sporting new wounds that Aziraphale would fret over. After all, everyone in this area would be lost if she was taken down. A good army needed a good leader. 

“How is everyone doing?” Aziraphale asked. He had gotten Michael to sit still for a few minutes as he bandaged a gash on her arm. It had been made with a flaming sword and would never fully heal. But he could minimize the impact.

“Fine,” Michael said, wincing slightly. 

And that told Aziraphale all he needed to know. Fine was code for ‘pretty terrible’. The last visits had Michael boasting about how good they were doing, really talking it all up. But Aziraphale knew that had been an exaggeration. And now she wasn’t even trying. 

He tried to smile. “I’m sure Gabriel has a plan,” he said, a waver of panic in his voice. “He always does.”

“He wouldn’t have the time to think of one,” Michael said. Then she bit her lip a bit and turned her head away. 

“Why not?” Aziraphale asked. Gabriel was strong, that was true, but he needed to rest at some point. 

“It’s nothing,” Michael said. She turned back, a fake smile on her face. “You know how he can be sometimes. Too focused on one task to think of another.”

Aziraphale nodded absentmindedly. Gabriel did have a tendency to fixate on one problem over another. But if there was a real issue, as there seemed to be, he was always capable of switching gears in an instant. 

“Something else is wrong,” Aziraphale guessed. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing to worry you with,” Michael said. 

Aziraphale tied the bandage off, perhaps a bit too tight, making Michael wince again. “I’m going to worry more not knowing.”

Michael sighed and stood up. “The angels decided to sort of, team up against him. He’s been holding his own pretty well, but...there’s just a lot of them to deal with. And he refuses to accept any help, he doesn’t want to pull soldiers away from other places they’re needed. 

Aziraphale wrung his hands together, his stomach twisting in knots. “Is he okay?”

“Last time I checked in on him he seemed to be keeping them off alright,” Michael said. “You said it yourself, Aziraphale. Gabriel is the strongest, smartest one of us all. He can handle it.”

“Yes, I suppose I di-” Aziraphale felt something and his eyes popped open, realizing that the twisting in his stomach was not a reaction to his panic. “Oh dear.”

Michael studied him, eyes scanning over his body, coming to the same conclusion he had. “Shit.” She rushed forward and helped him settle in the chair. “I’ll get someone to help you.”

“No!” Aziraphale reached out, catching her arm before she could make her escape. “I need you to take me to Gabriel.”

“Aziraphale, that is out of the question. It’s too dangerous there and there is about to be a very fragile baby around. I’m not letting either of you near that.”

“Please,” Aziraphale begged, “you don’t understand!” A few tears mustered to the surface, threatening to spill. The panic of Gabriel in trouble was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. “I need him.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Michael repeated. “And even if it wasn’t, Gabriel doesn’t have the time to spare for you right now.”

Aziraphale shook his head, using Michael as leverage to pull himself up. A shock of pain surrounded him. “No. I just need to see him.” Yes, Aziraphale _wanted_ Gabriel there with him, of course he did. But all he really needed was to know that Gabriel was still there. Still alive. That Aziraphale wasn’t going to have to do this all alone. “Just let me see him, please.”

Michael sighed, studying Aziraphale for a moment. Aziraphale refused to have this child without seeing Gabriel, and she knew that. He had to go, and she was the only one capable of protecting him if something did go wrong. 

“I will get you close,” she said, a warning in her voice. She may not have been Aziraphale’s alpha, but she could put on the intimidation all the same. “You will see him and then we will leave and come right back here, understood?”

Aziraphale nodded, more pain pulsing through him. It seemed his child was eager to be free. They all were. 

Michael grabbed Aziraphale’s other arm and they were off, heading towards Gabriel. It was dusty and deserted where he was, and with how far away they were it was hard to see much of anything. All Aziraphale could really see was a swarm of angels. And he figured, at the center, Gabriel.

“There,” Michael said. “You’ve seen.”

“No I haven’t!” Aziraphale argued, brushing her off. He couldn’t see Gabriel. And despite how powerful he was, Aziraphale was not convinced he could handle it all alone. He started walking closer.

“Aziraphale, no,” Michael said, chasing after him. She grabbed his arm, ready to pull him away. But he couldn’t leave. Not until he knew. And being closer to Gabriel had actually settled his stomach. He could still feel labor at work, but it wasn’t nearly as intense, and he figured he could fight Michael off if he had too. 

“I need to see him,” he insisted, continuing to walk. And Michael knew better than to try and fight someone that pregnant. 

She kept a hold on him, however, glancing around them for possible attacks. Aziraphale didn’t care about the danger. He needed to know that Gabriel was okay. Even if it meant putting himself at risk. Even if it meant…

Aziraphale slowed to a crawl, then stopped. His own life paled in comparison to Gabriel’s. He would gladly die for his Alpha. But he wasn’t the only one here. He wasn’t the only one he was putting in danger. He couldn’t so carelessly risk his own child. Everyone had to make sacrifices for the future. He had said it. And this, he figured, would have to be his. 

“Okay,” he said, deflated and morose. “T-take me back.”

Michael sighed in relief and got ready to return Aziraphale to safety. Then there was a break in the crowd of angels. A small opening that Aziraphale could peak through. In the center was Gabriel, as he had assumed. But he was down. He was on one knee, two arms holding him up while the others fought off angels that came near him. He was covered in gashes, and one of his horns had been ripped off. 

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale cried out, his distress ringing in the air. 

Gabriel’s head snapped over to him, their eyes meeting for a brief second before a new wave of angels appeared, filling in the gap and continuing their onslaught against Gabriel. 

“We have to go,” Michael said. 

“No.” Aziraphale wanted to yell, but all he could muster was a weak whisper. Every bit aware of what was going on, the child inside him shifted, and Aziraphale dropped to his own knees, clutching at his stomach. The baby was coming now, whether he wanted her to or not. 

Aziraphale cried as Michael knelt next to him, ready to whisk him back to safety. But nowhere would be safe now. His alpha was dying. They were losing the war. They wouldn’t be able to escape. His child would be born and they would be hunted down by the angels until none remained. 

And that wonderful future Aziraphale had been holding onto, the one with a small cottage to call their own, of living under a bright blue sky, of being reunited with Warlock and living together as a family, was gone. 

Something large pounded on the ground before him. With a shaking, weak head, Aziraphale looked up, ready for his fate, wondering which angel would get the honor of killing him. 

But it wasn’t an angel that was before him. It was Gabriel. Gabriel, who was panting and covered in blood, only some of it his. Gabriel who had a torn wing and scars over his skin. Gabriel who wasn’t dead. And behind him, a whole army of angels that were.

“Gabriel…” Aziraphale said. 

Then Gabriel’s arms were grabbing him, taking him from Michael’s grip, pulling him close. Gabriel jumped up, weaving through the sky as he learned to fly with the tears. Aziraphale hung on tight, worried they would fall. 

They landed, heavily, as Gabriel had before, but they still landed. And they had landed by the closest, still-standing structure. A barn, Aziraphale noted with irony. 

Gabriel laid Aziraphale back on a pile of hay. Uncomfortable and itchy, but better than nothing. And Gabriel loomed over Aziraphale, his large, wide body covering him from the outside world. Aziraphale felt a pinch, and couldn’t help but push with it. He tried to reach down, but there was no way he could maneuver himself to either get his pants off or catch the baby. 

“Gabriel,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Gabriel’s eyes were wild, glowing with an intensity that Aziraphale had never seen before. “Darling,” he reached up, hands cupping over Gabriel’s face, “I need help.”

Gabriel’s eyes closed, the space around them actually darkening a bit. In a few seconds time, feet were scuffling about as two demons appeared. Aziraphale couldn’t see them, but he figured it was the same ones that had been there for his first pregnancy. 

Gabriel climbed up, keeping himself still mostly over Aziraphale’s body, but allowing the others access. Aziraphale couldn’t see them or what was happening. But he didn’t need to. He kept his hands on Gabriel’s face, fingers running over it gently. He could feel it, and that’s all he needed to do. 

It hurt more than the first, because Gabriel was not actively combating the pain. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as Aziraphale expected, and he was glad, now more than ever, for all those sessions he and Gabriel had done before this moment. It really had prepared him. 

There was a moment of tense silence once Aziraphale felt the baby come all the way out. It seemed as if every breath in the world was being held, and then released all at once as cries filled the air. 

Aziraphale’s eyes closed, tears streaming down the sides of his face as he finally relaxed. His child was here. His alpha was here. They were safe, for the time being at least. And Aziraphale would take whatever he could get. 

Gabriel leaned down and placed his forehead against Aziraphale’s. His breath started to calm, returning to a normal pace. And he was shifting, shrinking back down to his human form. He collapsed, too weak to hold himself up. And Aziraphale held him close, trying not to look at all the damage he had accumulated. 

He focused, instead, on his child. A beautiful baby girl. The others were doing their best to clean her up and she truly was amazing. Gabriel grunted and pushed up, shifting himself until he was only half-lying on Aziraphale. 

“Shhh, Darling,” Aziraphale whispered. “Don’t move, you’re very hurt.”

Gabriel’s body deflated a bit, and Aziraphale was handed a bundle of cloth, his child inside of it. “She’s beautiful,” he told Gabriel, whose eyes were only just open. 

“Must take after you,” Gabriel mumbled. 

Aziraphale smiled, looking down at their newest creation. She squirmed in his arms, cooing softly. “No, she’s all you,” he decided. Her eyes creaked open, and the purple staring back at him told Aziraphale he was right. 

“Gabriel, sir!” someone said, bursting in on their moment of peace. 

Gabriel forced himself up, supporting himself on his elbow. Aziraphale tried to hold him back, worried about his safety and health. 

“They’ve surrendered,” the demon announced. He looked at Aziraphale, then the baby, then back up at Aziraphale. “We’ve won!”

An overwhelming wave of joy spread through Aziraphale’s body and he was sure there wasn’t any water left in his body for all these happy tears. 

Gabriel huffed and then pushed himself up, Aziraphale grabbing his arm to keep him down. Gabriel just put his hand over Aziraphale’s and smiled. “I’m fine,” he said. Aziraphale did not believe him, but he let Gabriel go anyway. 

“Gather everyone here,” Gabriel ordered. He glanced back at Aziraphale. “We have a lot to celebrate.”

“Right away!” the demon raced off. 

“Do you know,” Aziraphale started. Then he shook his head and looked down at their baby. He was afraid of the answer. 

“He’s fine,” Gabriel told him. “I can feel him.”

Aziraphale looked back up, hopeful. That future was back. And soon, it could be a reality. No. It _would_ be a reality. 

“Would you like to meet her?” Aziraphale asked, nodding down to the bundle in his arms. 

Gabriel looked down at himself, still bloodied and bruised and chuckled softly. “Give me a minute,” he said. 

Aziraphale nodded, and busied himself with snuggling up to his daughter. She was soft and warm, and she was very vocal, without actively crying. She was perfect. And Aziraphale told her so as he kissed the top of her head before handing her up to Gabriel. 

Gabriel, still scared but now clean, held her up and beamed at her. “She is perfect, Aziraphale.” He pulled her close and turned his smile to Aziraphale. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Aziraphale said, laughing because he finally could.

The survivors started to arrive then, and each wanted a look, of course. Few had gotten the chance to see Warlock, after all. And their new daughter was certainly something to show off. 

They decided to really play into the whole irony of the situation. They laid their daughter in a manger, Gabriel and Aziraphale standing behind as others gathered around for a look. More had survived than Aziraphale anticipated, and he was so happy to see so many familiar faces. 

And then there was one face, less familiar but known all the same, being steered inside. Warlock was looking around at the crowd of demons with bewilderment. Sure, he knew, generally, who he was now, and had called forth the war as he should have. But it still must be a lot to take in. 

“Darling,” Aziraphale whispered, grabbing Gabriel’s hand. 

Warlock looked over at them, his eyebrows furrowing a bit as if he was trying to remember something. He wandered closer and Aziraphale couldn’t hold himself back. He rushed over, pulling Warlock into a hug. This was a moment he had been dreaming of for eleven years. And it was every bit as perfect as he imagined. 

Warlock stiffened at first, just for a moment, but then his body relaxed and he hugged Aziraphale back, his arms tight around him. 

“I have missed you so much,” Aziraphale said. 

“I didn’t know I missed you,” Warlock answered. 

They hugged for a few seconds, neither willing to leave the embrace. But eventually, they had to. They could only hug for so long before someone lost the ability to breath. Gabriel walked around to them, looking down at his son. Aziraphale watched as Warlock took a hesitant step towards Gabriel, a bit of trepidation in his eyes.

“I’m proud of you,” Gabriel said. He knelt down, now having to look up a bit to see Warlock’s eyes. “You have had this title since the day you were born,” he continued. He waved his hand and pulled into existence a crown made of bone, decorated with silver. “But today you have truly earned it, Prince of Hell.”

Warlock bowed his head and Gabriel placed the crown on top of it, a perfect fit. Warlock was smiling when he raised his head again, and there was a soft, combined thud on the ground as all the demons both inside and out of the barn knelt before him. 

Warlock turned and looked out at them all as Gabriel stood back up behind him, hands on his shoulders. “You have done, and will continue to do, wonderful things,” Gabriel said. 

Warlock turned, burying his face in Gabriel’s shirt as he hugged him. Gabriel blinked, surprised, for a moment. Then his face melted into a smile and he hugged Warlock back. 

Aziraphale smiled with them, a hand to his heart because he could feel it swelling. They were a family, again. And a proper one this time. And he hoped that maybe the other demons could get a similar upgrade like he had gotten. That maybe, in a few years time, this new world they had created would be full of families. 

It was a future Aziraphale could see. And one he couldn't wait to get to.


	6. A Proper Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this sexiness is as good as I hyped it up to be <3 <3 <3 Thank you all once again for reading <3 you are the lights in the dark!

Gabriel was a cruel and merciless alpha. But, then again, Aziraphale was a disobedient and whimsical omega. So they really paired up quite perfectly. 

At first, everything was perfect, as Aziraphale knew it would be. Warlock and Gabriel really did create a whole new world, and each section of it had something for everyone. England had been set aside especially for Aziraphale, with a whole batch of new humans that created all sorts of new music, books, and food. They had moved into a cottage with lots of windows that were always open, a pleasant breeze never far away. 

It was lovely, but Gabriel had not forgotten Aziraphale’s crimes, even if they had, as he believed, saved them all.

Aziraphale was cooking, the smells of his own creation filling the kitchen and wafting out through the window. He was watching the street, waiting to see Gabriel and Warlock return from a hard day’s work. He felt something nudge against his leg and he looked down.

“How did you get out of your pen, hm?” he asked. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at Lilith. 

In turn, his daughter stared up at him with her large, purple eyes and pushed from a crawling position to a sitting one. Her arms reached out to him and she demanded, “up.”

Aziraphale feigned disappointment as he reached down and scooped her up. He held her against one hip, looking back into the living room where her play area was. The fence seemed to still be intact. But the gate was open. 

“You are too smart for your own good,” he told her, pressing a finger to her nose. Lilith laughed and grabbed his wrist, holding his hand to her face. “And much too grown already,” Aziraphale added.

Yes, months and months had passed since Lilith was born. And still it was just the four of them. That was Aziraphale’s punishment. Gabriel promised he would still get as many children as he wanted- _after_ he learned his lesson. And Aziraphale had been doing everything he possibly could to prove that he had. 

“Why don’t you sit here and help me cook, hm?” Aziraphale sat Lilith down on the counter and scooped out a bit of the sauce he was making. He cooled it off and held it up to her. “How’s that taste?”

Lilith opened her mouth and took a sip. Then she hummed happily while swaying back and forth a bit. There was certainly no denying whose child she was. 

“Another excellent review,” Aziraphale said with a laugh. 

He continued his cooking, narrating to Lilith and commenting on how he was certain she would make a mess of herself tonight and would need a bath later. Then he thought about how, one day, she wouldn’t need him for that. Or for anything. And Aziraphale had already missed out on it with Warlock. He didn’t want to lose it with Lilith either. 

He was determined now more than ever to get Gabriel’s forgiveness. He loved taking care of children, and he wanted to be sure there would never be a moment in his life when he was missing out on it. 

“Papa!” Lilith announced, clapping happily and staring out the window. Aziraphale followed her gaze and smiled, waving as Gabriel and Warlock came walking up to the house. 

Aziraphale picked Lilith back up and went to greet them at the door. For Gabriel, a kiss on the cheek, and for Warlock, one on the head. “Welcome home, dears,” he greeted. “How was your day?”

“It was wicked cool,” Warlock said, his eyes lighting up a bit. Literally. Now that he was fully himself, he had been growing into his more demonic abilities. And Gabriel was teaching him all he needed to know. Warlock turned to the kitchen and sniffed. “Wow, it smells amazing in here!”

Aziraphale smiled, pleased as punch. “It’s almost ready. You two go wash up, now. You’re filthy.”

Warlock laughed and raced up stairs to do just that. Gabriel took a moment to hug Aziraphale and Lilith first, before following the boy up. 

Yes, they were a perfect, happy family. And if Aziraphale had his way, soon they would be an even bigger one. 

-

Aziraphale was doing his best to be good, which was hard, considering that his wrists were tied together and his ankles strapped to the bed posts. It was a slightly uncomfortable position, being on his knees, his legs spread so open. And even though his back had started to ache, he didn’t dare move it. He was being good.

Gabriel hummed a soft note, the only warning Aziraphale got before the vibrator inside him increased in speed. His feet tugged against the straps holding him back, trying to pull his legs together as the pleasure rocked through him. He was certain that if he could just get enough pressure there, he could stave off his impending orgasm. He hadn’t been told to come, and he wouldn’t until he was. 

The vibrator kicked up again, this time without warning, and Aziraphale let out a surprised gasp as he felt it move in him. It had a wide enough base that it wouldn’t slip all the way in, but Aziraphale wish it didn’t. He could feel it, wet with his own sex, starting to slip out, a little bit at a time. He tried arching his back more, angling his hips down as best he could, but the vibrations and slickness just kept working against him. 

Aziraphale bit his lip and tried once again to close his legs, keep it in there. But the straps were expertly tied. And if he even thought about using a miracle to free himself he’d be in a world of trouble. He was trying to get out of it, so he had to behave.

He heard Gabriel shifting behind him. He had a front row seat, a chair pulled up to the foot of the bed. Not just any chair, of course. Aziraphale had simply insisted that Gabriel’s old throne came home with them. (He had a new one now. One that matched with Warlock’s).

“Three minutes,” Gabriel announced. 

Aziraphale felt a rush of relief, and then dread. All he had to do was last three more minutes and then he would prove he was good. And Gabriel would have to give him more children. But then the vibrations lowered to an almost torturous pace. And the vibrator had moved so much that it wasn’t quite hitting where it should. 

So Aziraphale tried to move his hips, tried to wiggle it back in position. But every movement he made just pushed the device further out. So much of it was out now he feared it would simply fall fate to gravity. So he held still, fingers digging into the ropes around his hands. 

There was no way to tell how much time had passed, just that it wasn’t passing fast enough. Aziraphale was certain that more than three minutes had gone by, it had to. With the orgasm built up, and nothing to release it on, Aziraphale felt a pressure in his chest that was boarding on painful. 

He heard a creak as Gabriel stood up and he let out a sigh, glad for this to be over. But it wasn’t over. Gabriel placed a hand on the small of Aziraphale’s back, and Aziraphale bent further down smiling into the mattress. But then Gabriel grabbed the base of the vibrator and pushed it back in, pressing it right up against that spot, still at the tortuously slow pace. 

Aziraphale bit back his whine of protest. He was being good and Gabriel could do with him whatever he wanted. And if he wanted to lie and have this last more than three minutes, that was within his right. 

Gabriel’s hands soothed down over Aziraphale's legs, and they left a warmth behind that healed the muscles, removing the ache in them. Aziraphale’s smile returned. His alpha may be cruel and merciless, but Gabriel sure knew how to take care of him.

Gabriel’s hands smoothed all the way down to Aziraphale’s ankles, where he expertly flicked away the binds. Aziraphale’s legs started to move on their own, to close around the device inside him and ride it through to his long-overdue orgasm. But he told them to stay put, as Gabriel had not given him instructions to move. 

Gabriel walked around the bed and settled himself down on one side, sitting up against the headboard. Aziraphale turned his head, looking up at him. Gabriel had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and his tie had been discarded rather early on. But other than that he was completely put together. Meanwhile Aziraphale was half-naked with his pants off, his shirt crumpled up and wrinkled. He could feel his hair stuck to his face with the sweat of his effort and his skin flushed hot all over. He was a mess. 

Gabriel reached over, one hand brushing the hair off Aziraphale’s forehead while the other undid his own pants. Aziraphale’s attention wandered lower, watching in anticipation as Gabriel pulled his dick out. Aziraphale licked his lips, eager for a taste.

“Come here,” Gabriel ordered. 

Aziraphale finally pushed himself up on his elbows, his back straightening a bit as he shuffled over to Gabriel. He climbed his way between Gabriel’s legs, but with his hands still tied together there was no where to comfortably lay. So he had to shove his arms under his chest, his whole body now surrounded by Gabriel’s legs, save for his head that rested against his pelvis. 

Aziraphale could actually feel himself starting to salivate as he looked at Gabriel’s length. He itched for it. Gabriel turned up the power on the vibrator to a still slow, but no longer agonizing, pace and said, “Begin.”

It was difficult, to say the least. Aziraphale had to crane his neck up as far as it could go and then still raise his chest a bit to get his mouth level with the head. It was painful, staying like that, so Aziraphale wrapped his lips around Gabriel’s cock and slid them down, leaning forward so he could take the whole of it. 

Aziraphale was glad he didn’t need to breath. There was no way he would survive this if he did. If he wanted to surface for air, he would have to rise all the way up again, a position his body was not looking forward to. He had to stay low, for his own comfort. And Gabriel certainly didn’t seem to mind as Aziraphale kept his bobs low and shallow. 

Aziraphale could feel Gabriel’s dick against the back of his throat with each movement. The heavy weight of him against Aziraphale’s tongue was comforting, and delicious. Aziraphale knew there was no one in the world that could give Gabriel a better blow job than him, and he proved it every chance he could get. This, he figured, would surely help him prove he was sorry. 

Gabriel’s hands reached down, cupping Aziraphale’s face. His thumbs ran over Aziraphale’s cheeks, hallowed out to keep a tight pressure around him. Aziraphale looked up, as best he could, just able to see the purple glow of Gabriel’s eyes. As soon as they made contact, the vibrator worked back up to full speed.

Aziraphale cried out in both surprise and pleasure, his voice muffled by Gabriel’s dick, his eyes closing to help keep himself contained. He continued to moan around Gabriel as the vibrator rocked against him. This time he was able to keep it in by closing his legs tight around it, but all that did was increase the sensations of it rocking in him.

“No,” Gabriel said, his voice a warning as Aziraphale’s body started to shake. 

Aziraphale nodded, but he had stopped moving on Gabriel’s dick, mind too occupied with keeping his orgasm at bay. But his moaning seemed to excite Gabriel, so he didn’t hold anything back as he fought with his own body. 

“Five more seconds,” Gabriel told him. 

Aziraphale swallowed, pulling a grunt from his alpha. 

“Four.”

Aziraphale counted threetwoone in his head, hoping he could get Gabriel to ease up. But he didn’t. And with each ‘second’ that passed, more time was thrown in between.

“Three.”

Aziraphale’s moans were now whines. The intensity of his coming orgasm was almost too much to bear, that painful pressure building back up in his chest.

“Two.” 

Gabriel drew the word out a bit, adding a dark chuckle at the end. Aziraphale was convinced the one would never come. 

But then it did. And with it, the complete loss of the vibrator. 

Aziraphale cried out at the sudden emptiness inside him, his body shaking at the switch in sensations. He forgot he couldn’t breath, and tried to take a deep breath, simply making himself chock a bit on Gabriel’s dick. 

Gabriel’s hands tightened on Aziraphale’s face and pulled him up, giving him a second to pant before he told him to climb up on his lap.

Aziraphale followed his orders with a stumbling quickness hindered by his lack of usable arms. He crawled forward on his knees, moving his legs out so he could sit on Gabriel’s lap. He tossed his bound hands over Gabriel’s head and settling them around his neck. He pulled himself up, ready to sit down on his cock, when he felt a sharp sting to his ass.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Gabriel reminded him. 

Aziraphale had been so caught up in his own discomfort of being empty, and the rush of joy at the prospect of being full of Gabriel, that he had nearly tried to take over the whole operation. That wasn’t him being good at all. 

He frowned, still holding himself up. Gabriel grabbed his hips and they made eye contact. Aziraphale’s lip started to quiver with the rest of his body, and tears of aching need flooded his eyes. He whispered, “Please.”

“What was that?” Gabriel asked. He turned his head to the side, presenting his ear to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale leaned his head closer. He tried to stop the shake in his voice but it came out twice as strong. “Please,” he begged.

Gabriel smiled and turned back to look at him. “Well. Since you asked so nicely…”

Gabriel pulled down on Aziraphale’s hips, thrusting his own up to match. He slid right in, the familiar, comfortable, tight pressure against all of Aziraphale’s walls. And Aziraphale once more cried out with pleasure. He wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t come, right then and there, but Gabriel didn’t stop or say anything about it so clearly he must not have. It was hard to tell, with how long it’s been building up, which sensations were which.

Aziraphale pulled himself closer to Gabriel, leaning down, head pressed to Gabriel’s neck as he rode him. Well, it was less Aziraphale riding him and more Gabriel moving his body to ride him. Aziraphale wasn’t sure he had the energy in him to do it himself, anyway.

“When I tell you,” Gabriel whispered in Aziraphale’s ear. 

Aziraphale made a noise of uncertainty. He had lost control of his physical feelings. There was still a pressure of pleasure building inside of him, but he wasn’t sure where the valve was to release it. He had to come when Gabriel told him, but he didn’t know if he even _could_ control it at this point. 

He couldn’t let Gabriel be disappointed in him, but worse than that was risking not being able to follow the order when it came.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale panted out, his breath hot and sticky against Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel’s head tilted slightly, indicating he was listening. “I don’t think…” Aziraphale closed his eyes and summoned the rest of his courage and energy. “I don’t think I can.”

Gabriel hummed, his hands squeezing gently over Aziraphale’s hips. “How about I do it for you, then?”

Aziraphale nodded as best he could, his muscles already growing weak. 

“On my count,” Gabriel said. And this time, when he counted down, it was a normal, second-by-second count.

Three, two, one, and Aziraphale felt a spark travel all through his nervous system as his body was finally allowed to release its pleasure. His muscles seized up, holding tight to Gabriel as he cried in relief. Gabriel held him down tight, his hips twitching as he also came, spilling himself deep into Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was certain he must have passed out for a few seconds. When he finally managed to gather the strength to open his eyes, he was a little dizzy, and he was still sitting on Gabriel’s lap. They were joined together. (Aziraphale had asked specially if Gabriel could keep that bit around. He knew that with the war over and won he wouldn’t have to worry about Gabriel running off on him after. But there was something comforting about knowing that he couldn’t, even if he wanted to).

Gabriel’s hands were at work, smoothing over Aziraphale’s skin, taking most of the ache from his poor muscles. Aziraphale nuzzled his face closer to Gabriel’s neck, making a soft hum of appreciation. 

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked.

“Tired,” Aziraphale said. He smiled, his eyes half-closed. “Mmm, but good.” He let out a soft laugh. With the pain easing off, he could feel the full effects of the powerful orgasm he just had. 

“Good.” Gabriel finished his job a placed one hand on Aziraphale’s head with the other continuing to rub over his back. 

“I was good, wasn’t I?” Aziraphale asked. Just to be sure his little slip up hadn’t ruined his chances.

“Oh yes,” Gabriel told him. He leaned his head down a bit, resting it against Aziraphale’s. “You were very good.”

Aziraphale waited a beat. Then he asked, “Good enough?”

Gabriel chuckled and hugged Aziraphale closer. “Well, what do you think? _Were_ you good enough?”

Aziraphale hated that question. “I can’t decide that,” he mumbled.

“If you could?”

Aziraphale frowned. He was a little too tired to not be honest. “I would have been good enough three months ago.”

Gabriel laughed, his body rumbling against Aziraphale’s in a way that made him smile with warmth. “That long, huh?”

Aziraphale pulled his head up so he could look at Gabriel’s face. “What more do I need to do?”

Gabriel moved his hand so it could help support Aziraphale’s heavy head. “Perhaps you have learned your lesson,” Gabriel mused. Aziraphale nodded weakly against his hand. Gabriel leaned over and placed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “Very well, then. Next heat you can have one.”

“One?” Aziraphale asked. He was overjoyed at the news, but his tired body couldn’t show it. 

“You want more?” Gabriel asked. Aziraphale could only nod again. “Like twins?”

Aziraphale’s eyes closed against his will. “At least,” he whispered. 

Gabriel chuckled softly, a light note filling the space between them. He laid Aziraphale’s head back on his shoulder, wrapping him up in warmth. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit the [link Azi/Gabe server ](https://discord.gg/KAbN6GJ)hosted by my lovely recipient


End file.
